Desde aquella noche maldita
by Hikaru Kusanagi
Summary: Desde aquella vez que sus vidas se cruzaron, nada volvió a ser lo mismo... 4to Capítulo! Dejad Rewiews...
1. Introducción

Desde aquella noche maldita...

Introducción

Éste fanfiction relata una historia de sentimientos, pasiones, secretos, mentiras, traiciones, intrigas... habla del horror que puede suponer una existencia maldita. Habla de oscuridad... y habla de luz. De perdición y de esperanza.

Esta historia tiene dos protagonistas, que pasaré a presentar brevemente:

Gwendoline Bathory, más conocida como Gwen, es una joven de 22 años en el Nueva York de principios del siglo XX. Vive con su madre, en una enorme casona de estilo victoriano propiedad de sus abuelos maternos. No conoce a su padre. Éste les abandonó a ella y a su madre cuando Gwen misma contaba con la tierna edad de 4 años, sin un motivo aparente, dejándolas sin dinero. Por suerte, pudieron sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de amigos y familiares.

La vida de Gwen ha estado siempre marcada desde el principio por el secretismo y las mentiras de su madre, quien, ocultando el vergonzoso secreto del abandono de su marido, se inventó que había enviudado y se habían encontrado con que no quedaba nada de la fortuna de su esposo, que era considerable. De este modo, quedaban ocultas bajo una máscara de respetabilidad y de buena familia, y así, ha vivido la vida monótona y triste de alguien que no ha conocido amigos verdaderos jamás. Su único consuelo y pasión es la pintura, a la que se dedica en cuerpo y alma. El mayor deseo de Gwen (dejando aparte el hecho de conocer a su padre) es no casarse jamás y convertirse en una artista de renomre, algo que entra en contradicción con la moral conservadora de su madre.

Wilhelm Shrader es un vampiro, perteneciente al clan Toreador y a la 9ª generación de Caín. Procedente de Viena, ciudad en la que nació hara cosa de dos siglos, su sueño cuando aún vivía también era ser reconocido por su talento. Ese sueño se cumplió cuando conoció a su sire, el vampiro que le convirtió en lo que es ahora. En poco tiempo, se vio colmado de gloria y alabanzas por sus obras, muy variopintas todas ellas.

Pero así como obtuvo el reconocimiento y el prestigio muy pronto, también conoció pronto la tragedia y el dolor, un dolor más hondo que el que ningún mortal ha experimentado jamás. Esto tuvo como consecuencia que el caracter se le agriara, las ilusiones se desvanecieran y su visión y sus obras se distorsionaran lentamente con el paso del tiempo. Muy pragmático pese a ser de un clan de hedonistas y vividores, Wilhelm nunca se ha interesado por los mortales más allá de su belleza o de sus capacidades artísticas, y ni siquiera deja que esto le afecte. Lo que realmente admira y ha admirado, más que el arte en sí, es la maravilla de una vida inmortal... un arma de doble filo.

Estos personajes, en principio tan dispares, cruzarán sus destinos una noche, y desde entonces, todo cambiará para ellos de forma radical, para bien... o para mal.

ADVERTENCIA:

Estos personajes han sido creados por mí, basados en el juego de rol de Vampiro: La Mascarada. Toda la terminología y conceptos referentes a los vampiros pertenece a White Wolf, creadores de la serie Mundo de Tinieblas. Y todo lo demás, es pura ficción salida de la retorcida mente de los jugadores. Ésta historia ha sido adaptada de unos post originales en el foro de RPG Mist City.

Dedicatorias:

Dedico ésto y agradezco muy especialmente a Andrés, el usuario de Wilhelm y "co-escritor" de esta historia, por haber adoptado a este personaje que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado (en su creación como en todo lo demás), y por su imaginativa y su don para la narrativa a la hora de escribir esto. Ah, y por soportarme, que ya es un mérito... xD! Gracias!

También lo dedico a todas las personas que habéis estado presentes en la creación, evolución y desarrollo de Gwen, mi personaje, que por los años que tiene debería ya ser considerada una antediluviana (XDDD). Gracias a todos, que no sois pocos. Y para terminar, a Thuringwethil, estés donde estés, por haberme introducido en el juego de Vampiro y en Mundo de Tinieblas.

Sin más que decir, disfrutad.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Baile de Máscaras

Desde aquella noche maldita...

Capitulo 1: El Baile de Máscaras.

11 de Octubre de 1910

Nueva York

Aburrimiento.

Esa era la palabra que definía lo que sentía la joven Gwendoline en ese momento. Sentada en una silla, estaba vestida con un traje blanco de satén al estilo griego adornado con rosas rojas naturales en la cintura y en el escote, y llevaba una máscara veneciana que tenía unas lágrimas plateadas pintadas en la superficie pálida de ésta(del mismo color de las lágrimas, había unos toques en los bordes de las pestañas de la máscara) y unos labios rojos, tambien pintados. La máscara, y ésto lo sabían pocos de los asistentes, se la había confeccionado ella misma, al menos en lo que a decoración de la máscara se refería. Simplemente lo había hecho por satisfacer sus impulsos artísticos de alguna manera. Le había costado mucho trabajo, dinero y tiempo, y una reprimenda de su madre por ello.

A través de los agujeros en forma de almendra practicados para los ojos, miraba a las parejas bailar. Agradecía, pese a lo engorroso que era llevarla tantas horas encima, que su rostro estuviese cubierto por una máscara en ese momento; para que su madre, o alguien de su familia, no le viesen bostezar cada dos por tres. Quería que aquél suplicio se acabase... en realidad, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Prefería estar en el desvan de su casa, dibujando, como siempre. ¿Era realmente necesario tanto derroche para celebrar que su madre se casaba de nuevo, después de largos años de ser "viuda" de Stephen Bathory, el que había sido su desconocido padre?

Ella creía que no.

Se preparó para lo que creía otra hora terriblemente tediosa, llena de perifollos, risas superfluas y abanicos de plumas revoloteando a su alrededor...

Pero se equivocaba.

Al otro lado de la sala, otro de los asistentes se aburría tanto o más que ella...

---------

_Disfruta, Wilhelm. Deléitate. Estás en una fiesta deslumbrante, rodeado de bellas señoritas y poderosos caballeros. Estás entre la flor y la nata de la sociedad de esta ciudad... así que¿por qué esta desidia¿Por qué esta desgana? Antes solías disfrutar de estas reuniones._ Wilhelm Shrader, apoyado en la pared, dejó de juguetear con sus anillos y se incorporó al baile, sorteando a los invitados.  
_Sí, antes solía disfrutar de estas reuniones... y antes también pensaba que no había nada más bello que un buen cuadro y ahora las cosas han cambiado... un poco. _Paseó la mirada por la estancia donde se celebraba la fiesta. Docenas de personas embutidas en trajes estramóticos y vestidos emperifollados, las docenas de caras cubiertas por ridículas máscaras venecianas... Estaba empezando a desear irse con bastante intensidad. Había acudido con la intención de entablar conversación, de conocer algún artista al que mereciese la pena dedicarle atención... y sólo había socializado con patanes e idiotas... con necios que compensaban su estupidez con dinero y estúpidas fatuas, sosas y vacías que no merecían ninguna consideración.  
_¿Un Toreador con esta actitud en una fiesta? Tienes que esforzarte... queda mucha noche y mucha gente por conocer..._

_-----------_

Al principio, la situación no cambió mucho. Contestó con las menos palabras posibles a las preguntas que le hacían. Rechazó la invitación de un hombre a bailar por enésima vez. Y por fin, decidió que no quería seguir permaneciendo en aquella sala como un maniquí, sin hacer nada más que ver bailar, divertirse y flirtear a los demás. Se sentía como se debe de sentir un pez recién sacado del mar y al que acaban de meter en una pecera... en un entorno que no era el de ella. Debía salir de ahí.

Se puso de pie y, excusándose de los que le rodeaban, se dirigió hacia el jardín... lo hizo tan aprisa, llena de ganas por irse, que se olvidó de sujetar su máscara al levantarse... y se le cayó del rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a punto de tocar el suelo y romperse...

--------------

Wilhelm se giró a tiempo de ver cómo la máscara se deslizaba suavemente del rostro de la joven y se precipitaba hacia el suelo.  
_Oh, cielos... una pieza tan hermosa..._  
Wilhelm se lanzó hacia delante con una rapidez que hubiera parecido asombrosa a cualquiera que estuviese mirándole, pero afortunadamente la atención de aquellos que le rodeaban estaba fija en otro lado. Tomó la máscara firme pero a la vez delicadamente, y se irguió delante de la dama.  
-"Su máscara, señorita."

---------

Gwen se quedó algo sorprendida al ver cómo la mano del hombre recogía su máscara antes de que ni siquiera rozase el suelo. De hecho, algo en su cabeza le decía que hace unos momentos no estaba cerca de ella... ¿como había llegado tan rápido? Se quedó mirándole unos instantes, pero en seguida tomó la máscara que él le tendía, gentilmente... rozándole sin querer la mano en el proceso.

-"Gracias...", dijo por fin, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

El rostro que se ocultaba tras la máscara no era tan distinto de ésta; debido al hecho de llevar el pelo recogido, mostraba su forma ovalada y sus facciones tan blancas como la porcelana de la máscara, descontando el rubor que teñía sus mejillas en ese momento. Pero lo más destacable eran sus ojos. Grandes y de un color azul grisáceo, parecía expresar en ellos más de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.  
Si los ojos eran el espejo del alma, los de Gwen eran una superficie de un cristal frágil y traslúcido, en los que se podía, si no leer, al menos intuir muchas de las visicitudes de las que había sido presa durante su corta existencia de 22 años. La desilusión, la tristeza y la hastía se veían reflejados en ellos, pero también una fuerte determinación e inconformismo.

-"No hay de qué, joven"-,dijo Wilhelm, marcando especialmente su suave acento extranjero. Entonces, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuese algo que había estado deseando siglos -y casi era así- se llevó las manos a la cara y se arrancó la máscara.  
Los ojos caoba, ligeramente entornados, se clavaron escrutadores en la pupila de Gwen. La extraña -y muy acentuada- palidez de su rostro hacía fuerte contraste con el color de los iris y con el pelo oscuro, cuyo flequillo cubía despreocupadamente su frente. Consciente de su belleza -porque Wilhelm era bastante bello, desde luego- esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y la miró quedo unos segundos antes de añadir:  
-"Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones."

La joven miró al hombre a la cara, con evidente curiosidad. Parecía que estaba examinando su rostro con atención. Era atractivo, sin duda... pero también tenía algo extraño, que la repelía y la atraía al mismo tiempo. No sabía como explicarlo...

Carraspeó un poco, tras una pausa, y sonrió.

-"Bien... ya que ya no hay máscaras... supongo entonces que no tiene sentido continuar con ésta mascarada¿no cree?"- dijo. Ignoraba que esas mismas palabras, casi un siglo después, las volvería a pronunciar... en otro contexto y en otras circunstancias.-"¿De donde es usted?"-, preguntó, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad ante él.

-"¿De dónde soy yo?"-, repitió Wilhelm, mesándose la barbilla.- "Buena pregunta, buena pregunta. Mucho me tengo que no tengo ningún sitio del que pueda presumir proceder. Digamos que nací en Viena... pero eso ha quedado muy... atrás"

Gwen asintió.

-"¿De Viena? Ya veo... Lo digo por.. su acento, se nota que no es de aqui..."-, dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.- "Eso debe de estar muy lejos... cierto? Tiene suerte de poder haber viajado desde tan lejos..."- Suspiró al final de la frase. Se apartó para dejar paso para que una pareja bailase.

-"Sí, supongo que tengo suerte"- reconoció Wilhelm. _Vaya, vaya... una chica interesante. _-"¿No has podido viajar aún, joven?"

-"¿Por qué me llama joven, señor?"- dijo Gwen, riendo. -"Pareciera que usted tiene mil años o algo así... creo que tampoco soy tan pequeña respecto a usted..."- Sacó el abanico con la otra mano y lo extendió de golpe, abanicándose.-"Créame, que si de mí dependiera, ya me habría marchado lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Los viajes no son para una chica como yo."

Wilhelm rió con ganas.- "¿Cuántos años tiene, joven...?"- A pesar de que decidió empezar a tratarla de usted -no era una chica estúpida y le pareció oportuno mostrar un mayor... ¿respeto?-, enfatizó teatralmente el vocativo.- "... Si no es indiscreción, por supuesto."

-"22, señor... ¿Cuál es su nombre? Me resulta extraño haber llegado a este punto de la conversacion con un hombre extranjero del que no se su nombre..."- dijo, sonriendo. Había algo en él que le hacía mostrarse diferente de lo que había sido hace unas horas. Probablemente el fuese su salvación aquella noche...

-"Oh... qué imperdonable descortesía."- Tomó la mano de la joven y acercó la boca lentamente al dorso... Aspiró el agradable aroma de la muchacha y rozó su mano con los labios muy, muy seductoramente... y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. -"Me llamo Wilhelm Shrader. ¿Y usted?"

Gwen se sonrojó más ante aquello, pero pudo reponerse al fin y decir:

-"Gwendoline Bathory... soy la hija de Candace Bath..."- Se interrumpió a sí misma al final del apellido. -"Quiero decir... de Candace McLachlan, la anfitriona a esta fiesta..."- corrigió, diciendo el apellido de soltera de su madre, ya que era lo correcto. Sonrió, haciendo una inclinación leve hacia él, agarrando delicadamente uno de los bordes de su vestido... y eso que era dificil, puesto que estaba agarrando el abanico y la máscara también.- "Encantada, señor Shrader."

-"¿Quiere un consejo, señorita Bathory?"- dijo Wilhelm. -"No se presente como la hija de nadie, sino como lo que es usted misma. Aparte de que contribuye a distraer la atención de su persona, no querrá que la recuerden como "la hija de..." toda su vida, sobre todo porque muchas veces los padres tienden a decepcionar a sus hijos."  
Ni siquiera él, que en aquella conversación iba un par de pasos por delante, podría imaginar cuán proféticas iban a ser esas palabras...

La joven quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Wilhelm. Desde luego, no esperaba que le dijese algo así. Pero también estaba halagada, en cierto modo.

-"Creo que tiene usted razón, señor Shrader." _Vaya si la tiene._ -"De hecho, yo me atrevería a decir que la decepción es recíproca." Esbozó una leve mueca amarga, recordando las discusiones que solía tener con su madre. Gwen solía decir que sus grandes defectos los había heredado de sus progenitores. Su madre se encargaba de decirle casi a diario que era tan cabezota como su padre. Y la misma Gwen pensaba que el orgullo lo había sacado de su madre.

-"Sin embargo, no he podido evitarlo. Es la costumbre"-se disculpó.- "Llevo presentandome así en todo el tiempo que llevamos de fiesta."

Wilhelm se ladeó hacia la derecha lo suficiente para dejar pasar a una muchacha rubia que acababa de estallar en risitas idiotas -al parecer, después de una galantería por parte de otro muchacho alto y desgarbado que la seguía- y volvió a su posición.

-"No alcanzo a comprender"-, dijo suavemente, -"qué afrentas ha podido cometer para decepcionar así a su madre, señorita Bathory. Me cuesta mucho imaginarlo", remató con una sonrisa franca.

Gwen suspiró, abriendo el abanico de nuevo para volver a abanicarse.

-"En realidad, le va a parecer curioso..."- Bajó el tono de voz,hablando en tono confidente. -"Pero para ella, soy demasiado ambiciosa e insolente. Para ella sería mucho más satisfactorio si yo fuese una persona sumisa y conformista... pero no lo soy. No sé qué pensará usted al respecto, pero yo no quiero ver pasar el resto de mis días casada y sintiéndome enjaulada dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi casa. No quiero consumirme en el destino que corrieron mi madre, mi abuela y otras mujeres de ésta época. Yo lo que quiero es..."- Hizo una pausa, dudando en contarlo. Al fin se decidió. -"Ser una artista famosa, eso es lo que quiero. Que me reconozcan para lo que valgo realmente."

Rió suavemente. -"Menudos delirios de grandeza los mios... verdad?"

-"En absoluto", negó Wilhelm. -"Estamos ya en el siglo XX, señorita Bathory... No veo que hay de malo en aspirar a una existencia más plena que la que podría conseguirse en el seno de un matrimonio. Míreme a mí"- y sonrió pícaro,-"nada de matrimonios y puedo presumir de llevar una vida muy... interesante." _A fe mía que sí..._

-"Pero usted es varón", replicó ella. -"Claro que ha podido aspirar a eso y puede hacerlo a mucho más, si me permite... pero yo he tenido la mala suerte de nacer mujer."

Hizo una suave mueca, mostrando su molestia al decir esto. -"Las mujeres no podemos tener los mismos privilegios que ustedes, señor Shrader. Pensar en aspirar a lo que aspira un hombre... desde luego, para una mujer como mi madre es inconcebible. Y no solo para ella, sino para mucha más gente... Aun si hemos dejado atrás el siglo XIX, desgraciadamente se sigue pensando que la mujer está destinada a coser, hacer las tareas de la casa, casarse con un buen hombre... y tener hijos."

-"Sí, desgraciadamente... Pero, señorita Bathory, y si me permite decirle esto, conformarse con lo que la gente espera de uno es la vía más directa a la mediocridad. Las convenciones sociales son ataduras muy fuertes, más que las cadenas más gruesas o las sogas mejor atadas... y lo paradójico es que son muy, muy fáciles de romper."  
Wilhelm se apartó el flequillo de la frente. Otra vez sus ojos, como dos focos, aparecieron debajo del pelo.  
-"Pero tiene que hacerse pronto... el tiempo contribuye a hacerlas más firmes."

Ella asintió.

-"Lo se, señor... se dice realmente muy fácil, pero lo difícil es conseguirlo. Entiendame, yo no quiero estar conforme con ésto. Yo quiero ser algo más que una buena esposa y una buena madre. Como dije, mis anhelos van por encima de todo eso. Pero sinceramente... no sé por donde empezar."- Suspiró, mientras continuaba abanicándose.- "Cada vez que creo haberlo conseguido, la situación me devuelve de golpe a la realidad."- Le miró. -"Disculpe si le estoy aburriendo con esto..."

-"En absoluto"-, se apresuró a negar Wilhelm. -"Lo cierto es que estaba encontrando esta fiesta un poco tediosa, así que siempre es un placer mantener una agradable conversación con una señorita tan especial como usted... por aquí no se ven muchas así..."

Gwen sonrió levemente. -"Me halaga usted, señor Shrader. Aunque he de reconocer que yo también me estaba aburriendo... por eso pensaba marcharme..."- Le miró, consciente de que ya algunos ojos se estaban posando en ellos dos. -"Iba a ir al jardín... ¿quiere acompañarme? Así podremos seguir con ésta conversación..."

-"Nada me gustaría más..." Ofreció su brazo a Gwen. -"Guíeme."

Esta sonrió, tomando el brazo de Wilhelm con su mano libre. -"Con mucho gusto..."

Se abrieron paso entre los asistentes, conduciendo a Wilhelm a lo largo de toda la sala, hasta que llegaron al jardín. Era una parcelita pequeña, pero inspiraba paz y tranquilidad. Y se veía que estaba muy bien cuidado, con plantas trepadoras rodeándoles y muchas flores. Gwen se sentó en un banco.

-"Bien, ya estamos aquí. Digame... ¿puedo preguntar a que se dedica?"- inquirió, sin aguantar la curiosidad.

Wilhelm se sentó a su lado; las piernas cruzadas, un brazo apoyado en la rodilla y el otro sobre el banco. Aspiró los aromas del jardín por la noche... pero ni sintió nada especial. La verdad es que Gwen olía muy bien, deliciosa y embriagadoramente bien.  
-"Me he dedicado a muchas cosas, señorita Bathory. Hace... mucho, fui un artista con cierto éxito. Polifacético, además. Pintaba, componía música... hasta me atreví con la escultura."- Sonrió con modestia. -"Pero ha llovido desde entonces... Terminé dejándolo."

Gwen le miró, fascinada. _Un artista... que suerte he tenido. Por fin he encontrado a alguien que me comprende._, pensó, llena de ilusión.

-"¿Por qué dejó de dedicarse al arte, señor Shrader?"- preguntó, inocente.

-"Bien... Llega un momento en la vida de todo artista en que busca darle un giro a su producción"- dijo él, sinceramente. -"Y mucho me temo que di un giro demasiado radical... mis encantados defensores pasaron a ser acérrimos críticos, y los pocos detractores que tenía... bien, su odio hacia mí se encarnizó bastante. Por tanto, me vi obligado a abandonar."  
_Si tan sólo supieras, pequeña, cuán radical fue mi giro, te aseguro que entrarías de nuevo en el baile corriendo como si hubiera venido el mismo Satanás a acariciarte la entrepierna..._-"La vida de un artista es muchas veces ingrata, señorita Bathory."

-"Siempre es mejor que una vida sin emociones, ni sueños... ni esperanzas"- dijo ella. -"Siempre supe que quería ser artista, señor Shrader. Creo que nací para eso... la pintura ha sido mi unica compañia muchas veces, durante mucho tiempo."- Miró la máscara que tenía en la mano. -"Y no quisiera reducirme solo a eso... he intentado hacer un experimento con la máscara, pero tan sólo pude pintar una ya hecha..."

-"Bueno, si quiere ser artista"-dijo Wilhelm encogiéndose de hombros,-"es fácil alcanzar su sueño, siempre que tenga el talento y la entrega suficientes."  
Echó una mirada a la máscara.-"Y, desde luego, lo primero le sobra."

Gwen sonrió. -"Gracias, señor..."-, dijo, algo sonrojada. -"Le diré que la disposición y la entrega tampoco me faltan. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de poder alzarme como una artista... no me importa si ello implica decepcionar a mi madre o a quienes están a mi alrededor."

Le miró a los ojos. -"Ya no me importa el qué dirán..."

-"Bien dicho"-, aprobó Wilhelm. -"Ahora bien, señorita Bathory, lo cierto es que me encantaría ver sus pinturas, para comprobar si el maravilloso trabajo realizado en esa máscara no es fruto de la casualidad sino de la excelencia de sus aptitudes."

Ella asintió, contenta.

-"Será un placer hacerlo, señor Shrader... sólo espereme aquí unos minutos. No tardaré en volver"-, prometió, levantándose y dejando su máscara y su abanico en el banco. Echó a correr hacia su alcoba, tardó un par de minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba tras revolverlo todo, y llegó nuevamente al jardín junto a él, con sus cuadernos de dibujo entre los brazos.

-"Aquí tiene."- Se los tendió. -"Es todo cuanto he podido encontrar a mi alcance. Creo que la mayoría son de los últimos años, pero creo que tambien hay algunos que hice a los doce."- Esbozó una sonrisa.

Los cuadernos contenían todo tipo de dibujos y pinturas, desde bodegones hasta retratos pasando por paisajes, hechos en diferentes estilos -carboncillo, acuarelas, pasteles-. Todos estaban cuidados con detalle, y estaban muy trabajados... incluso aquellos que había hecho de pequeña mostraban ya una cierta técnica inusual para una niña de 12 años. Hacía un manejo importante de la luz y de contrastes en muchos de ellos. Gwen esperó en silencio, sentada en el banco con las manos juntas, el veredicto del artista... o ex-artista, mejor dicho.

Wilhelm observó atentamente los trabajos de Gwen. _Vaya, vaya... muy interesante._ Los dibujos, bocetos y esbozos de Gwen eran de una calidad muy notable. Por supuesto, había muchos detalles que pulir, propios de la inexperiencia y la juventud... Pero ahí había muestras muy prometedoras. De hecho, suficientes para provocar una sensación muy, muy agradable en cualquier aficionado al arte...  
_Pero... si ese aficionado tiene un gusto tan retorcido como yo... Ay, Wilhelm... hace no tanto tiempo esto te habría hecho saltar de emoción... ¿qué ha ocurrido en ti para que te quedes en una fría valoración estilística?_  
Miró a Gwen. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, escrutándola... casi podía oler su nerviosismo, su ilusión... Por un momento consideró la mentira y decirle que sus dibujos no valían nada, que mejor se buscara un marido y se dedicara desde aquel mismo momento a lucir joyas y parir hijos, sólo por el placer de verla llorar... Pero no, no con esta chica. _Tiene algo especial... sé sincero, Wilhelm... de vez en cuando viene bien un cambio._

-"Muy buenos, señorita Bathory."

Ella sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha. Eso era lo que ella quería oír. Y sin embargo, estaba convencida de que aquél hombre no se lo había dicho por decir... que verdaderamente la consideraba una aspirante a artista. Por un instante, vio sus sueños realizados... sus esperanzas cumplidas. Se vio siendo feliz. Pero intentó mostrar una expresión neutral, pese a lo emocionada que se sentía.

-"¿De veras?"-, dijo, enderezándose, y limitando su sonrisa a lo cortés... aunque el brillo de sus ojos grises la traicionaban. -"Entonces, quizas sí pueda cumplir mi sueño algun dia..."

-"Sí..."- dijo Wilhelm, fingiendo ardoroso entusiasmo. -"Sin embargo, conviene que cuente con buenos padrinos, señorita Bathory. El mundo del arte no es un lugar donde se pueda entrar con facilidad."

-"¿Y tiene usted alguna idea de quien me puede apadrinar en esto, señor Shrader?"-, inquirió, mirándole. No le iba a pedir a el que lo hiciera... y menos estando el retirado del arte... pero si se ofrecia tampoco iba a rechazar la oferta.

-"Oh, no; me temo que yo ya estoy fuera de este círculo"-, negó Wilhelm, moviendo la cabeza. -"Sin embargo, le recomendaría frecuentar ciertas galerías de arte en esta ciudad... allí podría aprender de los trabajos expuestos, fijarse en las técnicas actuales y, quién sabe... encontrar a algún experto que estuviera dispuesto a echarle una mano. Y..."- _Diablos¿por qué no?_ -"Yo conozco una muy buena, tanto para ver como para que la vean. Si usted quiere... podría acompañarla."

-"Me encantaría"-, consintió ella, sonriendo. Sabía que él no iba a ser su padrino en su bautismo en el arte... pero le agradaba la idea de que él la acompañase a visitar una galería, y quien sabe, quizás ahí podría empezar toda su verdadera carrera como artista. -"Cuándo podría ser?"

-"¿Le parece bien mañana mismo?"-, preguntó él. -"Eso sí, tendría que ser tarde... más o menos después de anochecido. Tengo asuntos muy urgentes que atender durante todo el día..."

-"Hum... si voy con usted, creo yo que me dejarán"-, asintió. -"Y si no... me ire igualmente."- Sonrió ampliamente. -"Venga usted a recogerme sobre las 9... puede ser?"

-"Aquí estaré... siempre soy puntual"- dijo Wilhelm, mostrando una esplendorosa sonrisa.- "Sin embargo, y si me disculpa..."- Extrajo su reloj de bolsillo y fingió mirar la hora. "... he de irme."  
Se levantó.  
-"Ha sido un placer, señorita Bathory."- Tomó su mano y la besó de nuevo. -"Hasta mañana, pues." La verdad es que lamentaba dejarla... pero tenía unas necesidades que satisfacer.

Ella sonrió y se levantó también.

-"No... el placer ha sido mío, señor Shrader."- Inclinó suavemente la cabeza a modo de despedida. -"Hasta mañana"

Le vio marchar... suspiró. En aquel momento, Gwen ignoraba la magnitud de lo que acababa de desencadenar con aquel encuentro...


	3. Capítulo 2: Hacia la Galería de Arte

Desde aquella noche maldita...

Capítulo 2. Hacia la Galería de Arte...

12 de Octubre de 1910

Nueva York

---------------------------------

Las nueve menos cuarto de la noche. Gwen miraba por la ventana, apoyada en el alféizar, impaciente ante el encuentro que iba a tener lugar aquella noche... bullía de emoción ante la perspectiva de ir a su primera galería de arte acompañada por un hombre atractivo. Tanto era así que la noche anterior apenas había podido dormir. Se había arreglado mucho para aquella noche; al menos, lo bastante que le podía permitir su situación económica. Llevaba parte de su pelo recogido, dejando el resto suelto, un vestido malva bastante sobrio pero elegante, que reservaba para las veces que solía salir a algun acontecimiento importante, guantes blancos y zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido. Flores blancas y pequeñas adornaban su pelo, entrelazadas en la trenza que rodeaba su cabeza.

Miraba con ojos atentos la calle... el señor Shrader podía llegar en cualquier momento de ahora en adelante. Tenía la impresión de que su vida entera iba a cambiar en ese instante... y no sabía cuan cierto iba a ser eso. Pero su cambio más radical no se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

-------------

Wilhelm llegó caminando a la mansión de los Bathory. Aunque aparecer con un flamante coche habría resultado mucho más impresionante, había que tener en cuenta que Wilhelm no sabía conducirlos... y quería que estuvieran los dos solos. Había algo en la muchacha que... le interesaba mucho.  
Llegó a la calle de la gran casa. Y ahí estaba, apoyada en el alféizar mirando hacia abajo. Hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano... y se dio cuenta, al verse reflejado contra el ventanal del piso inferior, que un hilillo de sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios.  
Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo. _Qué imperdonable descuido..._

------------

Gwen sonrió al verle aparecer, devolviéndole el saludo. Pudo ver como se limpiaba algo de la comisura de la boca... pero le restó importancia. Desapareció de la ventana, para salir corriendo de su habitación, ponerse el abrigo y salir a su encuentro. 

-"Buenas noches"-, le saludó, sonriente.

-"Buenas noches, señorita Bathory."- Lo habitual: besó su mano y la ofreció su brazo. -"La galería está un poco lejos de aquí... espero que no le importe pasear. A mí me encanta la ciudad de noche, ¿a usted no?" _De hecho... sólo conoces la Nueva York nocturna._ -"Hay menos gente, más silencio, más tranquilidad. Un marco idóneo para que un artista busque inspiración sin verse importunado por las correrías de la gente."

Ella sonrió.

-"Lo cierto es, señor Shrader, que no he solido salir mucho a la calle por la noche. La ciudad de noche no es un lugar seguro para una mujer sola..."- dijo, tomando su brazo y empezando a andar. -"Pero sí es cierto que es un paisaje bonito"-, coincidió. -"Y fuera de la ciudad debe de serlo mucho más todavía. Pero para pintar, encuentro el paisaje nocturno complicado... por la luz escasa"

-"Eso es cierto"-, cedió Wilhelm. _Hasta que te acostumbras a la oscuridad, claro... ¿Cómo era pintar expuesto a los rayos del sol...? ¿Cómo era estar expuesto a los rayos del sol, de hecho?_ -"Sin embargo, la noche a mí me inspira más. Como hay menos gente, desaparece la influencia que ejercen sus ajetreadas vidas en la percepción del mundo por parte del artista, y por tanto éste es más libre de retratar lo que él desee, sin interferencias. Así lo veo yo, al menos. Y además, la noche tiene una belleza especial... ¿no cree?"

-"Bueno, señor... yo creo que hay belleza en todas partes y en cualquier circunstancia, si me permite"- objetó Gwen.-"Ya sea a la luz del Sol o a la de la Luna... o aunque sea bajo una luz artificial, solo hay que saber observar alrededor de uno mismo. Y la variedad siempre es agradecida, ya que hay belleza bajo diferentes focos de luz... la belleza del día no es como la de la noche. Sin embargo, yo encuentro la noche, más que bella... aterradora. Hostil, en cierto modo. No se si me explico..."

-"Sí, la entiendo, aunque no comparto su opinión. La hostilidad no está en la noche, sino en las personas que la frecuentan. A fin de cuentas, indeseables hay en todas partes y a todas horas. Y peligros... igualmente. Aunque haya ciertos matones de tres al cuarto que prefieran buscar el amparo de la oscuridad para realizar sus abyectos proyectos, siempre habrá ratas bajo el sol."

-"Supongo que tiene razon"-, admitió ella, encogiendose de hombros.-"Aunque yo siempre he relacionado la noche como un ambiente extraño, y con la hostilidad. Creo que si te han enseñado eso de pequeña, es algo que inevitablemente se te queda grabado inconscientemente..."- Esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.- "Como ya le dije, yo no soy dada a salir por las noches. Aunque debo decir que me siento más inspirada por la noche que por el día"

-"¿Verdad? Eso también me ocurre a mí."- Wilhelm se revolvió un poco el pelo con la mano libre.- "Pero además... ¡oh, mire! Ya hemos llegado."  
Delante de ellos se levantaba un edificio de tres plantas, muy moderno. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero detrás se veía el resplandor de una luz eléctrica. Sobre el umbral, un sobrio -de hecho, muy sobrio para presentar una galería artística- cartel rezaba lo que Wilhelm decía en aquel momento  
-"Galería de arte Aisling Kerry"

Gwen miró el edificio, como estudiandolo. -"Hum... no era lo que yo me esperaba de un edificio que contiene una galeria de arte"-, comentó, con una risita. -"Que tipo de arte contiene, contemporaneo?"-, preguntó, aproximandose hacia él.

-"Podría decirse"-, dijo Wilhelm mientras tocaba con los nudillos en la puerta.-"Lo cierto es que no es muy frecuentada por el público... pero es la mejor de la ciudad. Muchos trabajos lo firman antiguos amigos míos."  
Llamó más fuerte.  
-"Eso sí, el encargado de la puerta es sordo y lento. Y, por curiosidad, ¿qué esperaba usted de una galería de arte?"

-"Pues me esperaba un edificio de una forma más... clasica. Algo así como el Partenón, sabe usted?"-, dijo, aun contemplando la estructura del moderno edificio. -"Pero supongo que lo importante es lo que contiene dentro. Como todo, al fin y al cabo..."- Sonrió. Esperó a que abriesen.

Wilhelm se rió. -"En esta ciudad no hay sitio para Partenones, me temo."  
En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre en el rellano.  
**-"**Buenas noches, señor Shrader"-, dijo con marcado acento irlandés.-**"**y compañía", añadió mirando a Gwen.  
-"Buenas noches, Keith. Vengo a enseñarle a la señorita los maravillosos trabajos que hay expuestos."  
El hombre se hizo a un lado. Wilhelm se apartó para que Gwen pasara y la siguió de cerca. -"Y bien, señorita Bathory... Tómese el tiempo que quiera."

-"Buenas noches"-, saludó al irlandés cortésmente, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando les cedieron el paso, empezó a caminar por la galeria, emocionada. Sentía como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta al ver todas aquellas obras expuestas, magníficas... era como si hubiese pisado un mundo completamente nuevo... o ni siquiera eso, pues algunas de las obras no le parecían para nada mundanas.

Wilhelm la siguió por la galería, aderezando la visión de los cuadros con explicaciones y anécdotas sobre sus autores. Le encantaba la cara de admiración, de éxtasis, de total felicidad que ponía Gwen delante de un nuevo cuadro o estatua.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, paseando por la galería y comentando las obras de arte allí expuestas... cuando acabaron tras cosa de una hora o así, volvieron a la casa de ella, para despedirse. Cuando Gwen se metió en la cama, sintió que aquella noche marcaría seguramente una vuelta de hoja en su vida... una nueva etapa de esta.  
-----------------------

12 de Noviembre de 1910

Un mes después, y tras algunas visitas y paseos transitorios, Gwen dejó de ver a Wilhelm, cosa que le extrañaba. No sabía nada de él, y tampoco sabía como ponerse en contacto con él... lo cual le apenaba. Sentía que él había sido, en mucho tiempo, la primera persona que le había comprendido de verdad... y que le apreciaba por lo que ella era. Al menos, eso pensaba ella. Echaba de menos las conversaciones que había tenido con él sobre arte y los dialogos acerca de sus puntos de vista contrapuestos.

Al mediodía, llegó el cartero, con correspondencia para ella. Y era de Wilhelm. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al leer el remitente, aunque solo llevase el nombre de él escrito y no su direccion. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto para leerla.

---FLASHBACK---

Días antes, Wilhelm estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, con una pluma estilográfica en la mano y papel de cartas extendido sobre la mesa.  
Pensó durante unos segundos en las palabras exactas y se puso a escribir con gran cuidado.

_"Querida Gwen,  
Te escribo para decirte que he de irme. No sabes lo penoso que resulta para mí tener que contarte esto por carta y no ir a despedirme personalmente, pero las circunstancias me lo impiden.  
Desgraciadamente, he tenido importantes gestiones que tratar y aún me esperan complicados asuntos. Me he de ausentar durante un tiempo; ¿cuánto, no lo sé. Pero quería decirte que he disfrutado enormemente del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, y prometerte que cuando vuelva reanudaremos nuestros encuentros.  
Sigue trabajando duro, Gwen, es la única forma de alcanzar tu sueño. Trabaja todo el tiempo, durante el día y la noche... porque espero que conmigo hayas aprendido a apreciar la belleza nocturna. Podrás convertirte en una artista de renombre un día, Gwen; te lo aseguro.  
Mucha suerte y hasta mi regreso._

Wilhelm Shrader."

Leyó la carta dos veces y, satisfecho, la dobló para introducirla dentro de un sobre. Pero, ¿dónde estaban los sobres? Wilhelm revolvió entre los papeles de su mesa y, por fin, encontró uno debajo de un gran trozo de papel.  
Ese trozo de papel mostraba el árbol genealógico de la familia Bathory...

---FIN DE FLASHBACK--

_Wilhelm..._

Tras leer la carta, la sostuvo un momento en sus manos, suspirando... ya no iba a volver a verle hasta... quién sabe cuando. Sin embargo, no dejó que el desánimo la venciese. Haría lo que le había dicho en la carta. Trabajaría muy duro... para que, a su regreso, Wilhelm viese a la artista en que se había convertido.

_Como que me llamo Gwendoline Bathory..._


	4. Capítulo 3: Caída y auge en la oscuridad

Desde aquella noche maldita...

Capítulo 3. Caída y auge en la oscuridad

9 de Mayo de 1913

Nueva York

---------------------------  
Habían pasado tres años sin noticias de Wilhelm Shrader. Gwen solía pensar en él a menudo, aunque le frustraba no poder comunicarse con él de alguna manera... la única carta que había recibido de él no llevaba dirección, unicamente su nombre. Aun así, la había guardado como si se tratase del más valioso de los tesoros.

Gwen ya había cumplido los 25 años recientemente, y seguía en sus intentos de alzarse como una artista reconocida... al menos al nivel de toda la ciudad de Nueva York. De momento, había conseguido que un amigo de Patrick, su primo por parte de madre, que estaba también en esto del arte, accediera a exponer algunas de las obras de Gwen en una galería. La técnica de Gwen se había perfeccionado todavía mas, a fuerza de practicar y practicar, blandir el pincel o el carboncillo hasta que le saliesen callos en los dedos, durante el día y la noche. También había tenido un par de discusiones con su madre al respecto, las cuales solían concluir con su madre diciendo: 'Así nunca vas a encontrar un marido decente'. A lo que ella respondía, amargamente: 'Tanto mejor.'

Aquella era una noche cálida, de mediados de primavera, que no parecía augurar en absoluto lo que ocurriría en ella. Gwen terminó de arreglarse y se miró al espejo. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, ribeteado de hilo de plata en el escote, las mangas y el bajo del vestido(el cual le había costado un dineral, pero se lo podía permitir gracias a los ingresos del nuevo marido de su madre), y el pelo recogido en un moño, del cual se le escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes que no podía controlar, y que sin embargo no discordaban con su aspecto en absoluto. Iba a salir con Patrick al teatro, a ver Hamlet, de Shakespeare. Nunca había ido al teatro, y lo cierto es que tampoco se hubiese caido el mundo si no lo hubiese hecho, pero era lo que estaba 'mas de moda' en los jóvenes de la alta sociedad en ese momento.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Gwen fue rápida a abrir. Era su primo, que le esperaba fuera con su coche. Sonriente, Gwen subió con él, y el coche arrancó hacia el teatro con un traqueteo en la noche...  
--------------------------------

Cuando el coche de Gwen y Patrick salió de la calle de la mansión Bathory, ninguno de los dos se fijó en el vehículo negro aparcado a la derecha de la calzada. Cuando vio pasar el coche, el conductor, obedeciendo la orden previamente recibida, arrancó y se colocó unos metros detrás del coche.  
En el asiento trasero, una figura embozada jugeteaba tranquilamente con un anillo dorado. A pesar de que estaba ligeramente nervioso -aquella era la noche definitiva, la que culminaba tres años de investigaciones, segumiento y preparativos-, Wilhelm Shrader intentaba permanecer calmado.  
-"Ya sabes, no le pierdas de vista, Keith."  
El ghoul respondió "sí, señor" con acento irlandés y se concentró de nuevo en el coche perseguido.

---------------------------------

Finalmente llegaron al teatro, en la recien inaugurada calle Broadway. Aparcaron y Patrick ayudó a salir a Gwen galantemente, para entrar en el teatro. Gwen había tenido la sensación de que les habían estado siguiendo en todo el trayecto.

-"Paddy, tu no has notado...?", le preguntó a su primo, interrumpiéndose en el camino, mientras les pedían las entradas. Paddy era el nombre cariñoso con el que solía llamarle.  
-"Notar que, Gwen?", inquirió este, confundido.  
-"Ehm... lo... hermosa que está esta noche?", intento solucionar la situacion, con una sonrisa de circunstancias. _No vale la pena preocuparle..._  
Patrick soltó una carcajada. -"Pues como todas, Gwen. Debería haber algo especial en esta?"-, dijo, burlón, mientras abría la puerta para ella. -"Artistas..."  
-"No te burles de mí, Patrick...-", Gwen se fingió ofendida, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apelativo de 'artista'. Entró en el recinto, seguida de su primo.

-----------------------------------

Wilhelm vio entrar a Gwen con su acompañante en el teatro. Al parecer, aquel era su primo, tal y como sus ghoul le habían informado... _No podrá imaginar nunca todo el trabajo que me estoy tomando con ella..._  
Salió del coche sin dedicarle una palabra a Keith que, sin embargo, sabía que debía permanecer allí. Se acercó, caminando con seguridad, hacia la entrada, dirigiéndose a uno de los empleados del teatro que guardaban la entrada. Hizo caso omiso de la mirada de suficiencia que le arrojó el hombre cuando él le aclaró que no deseaba pasar, sino saber a qué hora acababa la representación -a pesar de que, otra noche, esa mirada le habría costado la vida allí mismo- y, al responder el empleado que duraba dos horas y media, se dio la vuelta y volvió al coche.  
-"Quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva"-, ordenó. Wilhelm tenía la intención de descansar el tiempo que permaneciera Gwen en el teatro, preparándose para lo que después tendría lugar... pero se le ocurrió una actividad mucho más gratificante.  
Se acercó al empleado anterior y, esta vez, se alegró de que su mirada no hubiese cambiado... así estaría completamente justificado lo que iba a hacer a continuación.  
-"Sígame"-, dijo... y el empleado obedeció sumiso y sólo reaccionó en un oscuro callejón cercano, cuando, empujándolo contra la pared, Wilhelm sacó un afiladísimo abrecartas del bolsillo y se abalanzó sobre él, los colmillos desplegados, el afilado instrumento brillando en la mano...  
Por suerte, estaban demasiado apartados del grueso de la gente que formaban corrillos a la entrada del teatro como para que nadie pusiese oir los gritos...

-------------------------------

La primera parte de la obra había acabado. Cayó el telón, e inmediatamente la sala se llenó de aplausos.

-"No está mal, verdad?", exclamó Paddy, para hacerse oír entre la algarabía, refiriéndose a la obra.

-"Mh... sí, aunque... yo creo que deberían esmerarse mas en la decoración", opinó Gwen, aplaudiendo tambien. Ambos primos, por supuesto, eran ignorantes de todo lo que se estaba tramando fuera...

-------------------------------------

El rugir de los aplausos y la salida de la gente al exterior para estirar las piernas permitió a un saciado Wilhelm saber que se encontraban en el descanso y que faltaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para el final... Volvió a su coche e informó, paso a paso, a Keith de lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de que el ghoul no era demiasiado inteligente -Wilhelm se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberlo Abrazado, pero necesitaba información sobre las visitas de Gwen a la galería a la que la había llevado hacía tres años-, comprendió perfectamente y asintió.  
-"Lo más importante es que lleges a la hora prevista al sitio indicado."  
Keith volvió a asentir.  
-"Bien, yo iré yendo a pie. Allí te veré, Keith... ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para luego?"  
Keith asintió por tercera vez.  
-"De acuerdo..."-, dijo Wilhelm más bien para sí mismo. Se separó del coche y echó a andar.  
Quedaba una hora para el gran momento.  
------------------------------------------

Cuarenta y cinco minutos despues, la obra acabó, tal como estaba pronosticado... nuevamente se oyeron los aplausos enfervorecidos, y los vítores. Gwen y Patrick se levantaron, junto con los demas asistentes, aplaudiendo cuando los actores salieron a escena a saludar. Cuando por fin cayó el telón, se marcharon del teatro, caminando hacia el coche. Gwen y Paddy discutían algunos aspectos sobre la obra.

Keith vio salir a los dos jóvenes y aferró el volante con nerviosismo... Se jugaba mucho si algo malo pasaba esa noche... algo que echase a perder los planes de su cruel amo, quien se había revelado a él enseñando su condición apenas hacía un año y, desde aquel día fatídico en que Wilhelm Shrader le había convertido en su sirviente, a quien había servido con abnegación y total y completa dedicación (qué remedio...).  
Rezó para que el "trabajo" que había realizado en el motor del coche diera resultado. Había trucado el motor, utilizando sus conocimientos de mecánica, para que fallase después de dos kilómetros de recorrido... delante de callejón elegido por su amo para sabía Dios qué terrible ritual, en el que la pobre joven terminaría convertida en alguien como él...  
Y ahí no acababa todo... después tendría que realizar el más vil de los actos: el asesinato. Que él, ferviente católico practicante, se encontrase en esa situación, daba mucho que pensar sobre la justicia divina...  
Se detestaba por lo que iba a hacer; su odio hacia sí mismo era muy superior que el que sentía hacia Wilhelm, culpable de todo lo horrible que le estaba sucediendo. _Mírate, no puedes ni odiarlo..._  
El coche de Gwen Bathory arrancó. Keith apartó todos los pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en su tarea.

-------------------------------

Ahí empezó lo extraño.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que, dos kilometros despues de recorrido camino a su casa, el motor comenzó a fallar. Patrick se desesperó en sus intentos de hacerlo funcionar, pero fue inutil. Finalmente el coche quedó parado.

-"Agh..."-, dio un golpe al volante, frustrado. -"Maldita sea. Se suponía que esta cosa tenía garantía..."- Salió del coche para comprobar que, efectivamente, el motor estaba estropeado. Miró a Gwen con una mezcla de irritación y disculpa. "-Parece ser que vamos a tener que pedir ayuda para el coche. Yo voy a pedir ayuda, para ver si pueden remolcarnos. Tú quedate aquí. Bajo ningun pretexto salgas del coche, vale?"

Gwen puso los ojos en blanco. -"No soy una niña, Paddy. Sé exactamente que me tengo que quedar aqui hasta que vuelvas. No pensarás que soy tan estúpida como para irme yo sola andando hasta mi casa a estas horas, no?"

-"Vale, vale. Perdona, pero es que estas cosas me ponen nervioso..."- Paddy se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se enderezó.- "Enseguida vuelvo..."

Sin más, Patrick se dio la vuelta y se fue. Gwen vio como su primo se metía en la unica salida que parecía haber mas cerca... un callejón.

----------------------------------

Wilhelm vio al primo de Gwen entrar en el callejón. Sonrió. _Qué persona más enclenque... pan comido._  
-"Oiga, oiga..."-, llamó Wilhelm. El primo, Patrick, respondió algo y se internó en las sombras...  
No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, porque inmediatamente cayó sobre él.  
_Felices sueños..._

-------------------------------

Pasó el tiempo. Una hora... dos... y Patrick no volvia. Se estaba empezando a escamar. Miró el paisaje urbano que se extendía frente a ella. No había un alma. Sabía que le había prometido a Paddy que se quedaría a esperarle en el coche, pasase lo que pasase... pero ella ya no podía quedarse más quieta. _Al cuerno.._

Salió del coche, cerró tras ella y se internó en el callejón en busqueda de su primo... y en la penumbra.

El callejón era estrecho... y no se podía ver apenas nada. Parecía que no tenía fin... caminó por él, apoyandose en una pared, aterrada.

-"Paddy?"- Llamó. -"Paddy!"

Sin respuesta...

---------------------------

Gwen apareció atravesando temerosa la oscuridad... Unos metros más adelante, se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de su primo atado y amordazado apoyado contra la pared, pero ella no se dio cuenta.  
Wilhelm se deslizó lenta y silenciosamente detrás de ella... Gwen ni siquiera se giró; siguió avanzando casi a ciegas, moviéndose torpemente. El mundo para Wilhelm parecía haberse detenido: todos los ruidos habían callado y cualquier otra consideración que no pasase por la joven había desaparecido de su mente. Por fin, pareció que Gwen pudo distinguir la figura tendida en el suelo... y Wilhelm atacó.  
Las manos sobre los hombros, ejerciendo presión.  
Y los colmillos en el cuello.  
Ella tampoco pudo gritar.  
_Ya eres mía._

---------------------------

Abrió la boca, sin que ningun sonido saliese de ella... trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Era una mezcla extraña lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Terror... y un placer indescriptible, nunca antes sentido... lo poco que veía ante ella iba tornandose negro, mientras quedaba a la merced de quien tenía detras... finalmente, Gwen cayó hacia atrás, sin oponer resistencia alguna...

La vida se le estaba escapando del cuerpo...

_Se acabó._

Y por unos instantes, todo se calmó. No sintió nada... estaba en una paz absoluta.

Aunque esa paz no duraria mucho.

------------------------------

Cuando el cuerpo dejó de oponer resistencia y cayó exánime, Wilhelm supo que había hecho su trabajo, o al menos parte de él. Sostuvo a la chica y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Entretanto, miró el otro cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Seguía inconsciente. Asintió para sí, y se dijo que era el momento... ahora, o nunca.

Se arrodilló al lado de Gwen. Las delicadas facciones de ella estaban relajadas, sumidas al parecer en la paz precedente a la muerte. Lo que ella no podría saber es que él le arrancaría de las garras de la muerte... y del descanso que ésta suponía.

Sacó el cuchillo empleado con el hombre del teatro, ya limpio, y se hizo un corte transversal en una muñeca... con la otra mano, abrió la boca de Gwen, y se dispuso a proceder al ritual... un hilillo de sangre negra rojiza recorría la herida de la muñeca de Wilhelm, y una gota brillaba trémula, peligrosamente cerca de caer... Sabía que en cuanto esa gota cayese en la boca de ella, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

_Adelante..._

Wilhelm presionó su herida, y la sangre cayó directamente a la garganta de Gwen... una nueva vida le estaba siendo dada con ella. Aunque no sabía si podía llamarla 'vida', de hecho...

----------------------------------------------------------

Wilhelm estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared, los ojos cerrados, fatigado pero a la vez encantado con el trabajo realizado. A la espera de que Gwen despertase, había enviado a Keith a llevar a cabo la última de sus tareas durante esa noche. Pero eso no le importaba... pues toda su atención estaba concentrada en la joven tendida en el suelo, que apenas había empezado a mover ligeramente los párpados...

------------------------

Gwen abrió los ojos, lentamente... parpadeó, y trató de incorporarse, mirando a su alrededor, en un intento vano de orientarse..._¿Dónde estoy?_ Era extraño... estaba en el callejón en el que se había metido para localizar a su primo, pero de repente le parecía un sitio completamente diferente. El sitio en sí tenía una claridad diferente... o eso le parecía a ella... Sacudió levemente la cabeza, mientras se dio cuenta de algo pesado que yacía en su regazo. Bajó la vista...

Y se encontró con la mirada vacía de su primo. Ahogó un grito.

-"¡Patrick!"-, exclamó, con la voz ahogada... sentía de repente como si le faltase el aire. Le zarandeó sin éxito. _Esta... ¡¿muerto...!_ Y entonces se fijó en sus manos. Eran distintas... esbeltas y alargadas, como siempre, pero más pálidas ahora... y sus uñas... parecían tan frágiles como el cristal y tan duras como el diamante al mismo tiempo. Y estaban cuidadosamente afiladas...

-"Gwen"-, llamó Wilhelm, desde las sombras.  
Había sido mudo testigo de cómo Gwen se abalanzaba sobre su primo, nada más abrir los ojos, voraz e implacablemente. Por suerte para él -y por desgracia para el sádico Wilhelm, todo había que decirlo- el chico seguía inconsciente, y no sintió nada cuando las manos de Gwen se clavaron en su carne, y los nuevos colmillos, ávidos de sangre, penetraron la piel del cuello de Patrick y bebieron, bebieron, bebieron... bebieron hasta que la recién despertada quedó saciada, y Patrick entonces se desplomó en el suelo, exánime, habiendo la vida escapado de su cuerpo para siempre.  
-"Gwen"-, volvió a llamar, y esperó a que la muchacha se girase...

Ésta se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, con claridad... se volvió. Y vio allí a quien no esperaba encontrarse precisamente en aquel lugar y en aquél momento...

-"¿W-Wilhelm...?", balbució, abriendo mucho los ojos. -"¿Qué haces aquí...? ¿Como has llegado...? ¿Qué está pasando aquí...?"

Mil y una preguntas bombardeaban la mente de Gwen, sin orden ni concierto. No entendía nada, y el miedo invadía su cuerpo... el cual sentía extraño. Era como si no fuese ella misma... Miró de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de su primo... y advirtió en ese instante dos hendiduras pequeñas en su cuello. ¿_Qué es eso...?_ Al cúmulo de sensaciones se le sumó entonces la intriga...

-"Gwen..."-, repitió, saboreando las palabras. -"Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía..."-, dijo después, como si se la hubiera encontrado por casualidad.-"¿Qué tal te sientes, Gwen?"-, preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, por la excitación y transcendencia del momento. Apenas sí podía permanecer calmado cuando estaba en verdad a punto de saltar de emoción...  
_Ésta es... mi Chiquilla._

-"¿Qué cómo me siento?"-, repitió ella... intentó inspirar hondo, pero no podía. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, instintivamente, pero no parecía estarse ahogando... Aquello superaba su comprensión. Empezó a temblar como un flan. -"Han... han matado a mi primo..."-, alcanzó a decir, con un hilo de voz, volviéndose hacia el cuerpo. -"Y de repente me he despertado aquí con la cabeza dandome vueltas, y sintiendome como si..."- Hizo una pausa. _Como si estuviese muerta..._ -"Como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera... ¿Cómo crees tú que me siento?"- La voz se le quebró.

Miró a Wilhelm, con los ojos grises vidriosos, en busca de respuestas. Esperaba que él las tuviese... Esperaba que él pudiese explicar por qué se sentía tan extraña, y por qué tenía un sabor metálico en su boca... y al mismo tiempo, esperaba que él tampoco supiese qué decir al respecto. Lo cierto es que la situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ahí había algo que no encajaba... ¿Estaría volviéndose loca?

Lamentaba que Wilhelm tuviese que verla en este estado... después de tres años sin verse.

-"Tranquilizate, Gwen"-, pidió Wilhelm, empleando un tono parental. -"Trata de tranquilizarte y escúchame, porque tienes mucho que saber."  
_Vamos a ver... por dónde empiezo._  
-"Te va a extrañar esto, pero intenta entenderlo sin volverte loca. Gwen, estás... muerta."  
_Buen comienzo..._

Los ojos de ella reflejaron más confusión, si eso era posible.

-"¿Que estoy muerta?"-, repitió, incrédula. No era el tipo de respuesta que se esperaba. Primero pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero luego vio en los ojos de Wilhelm que no parecía estar bromeando en absoluto. -"¿A qué te refieres...? ¿Si estoy muerta, por qué estoy hablando contigo?..."- Caviló unos momentos. Era cierto que no se sentía como si estuviese viva, pero aquella información era difícil de asimilar. Trató de ponerse de pie, mirando a Wilhelm. -"Si estoy muerta, ¿por qué puedo sentir... todavía?"-, inquirió, entre el escepticismo y el terror de que algo así verdaderamente pudiese pasar...

Wilhelm ya había soltado la primera bomba. Ahora tocaba la segunda y penúltima sorpresa.  
-"Habrás oído hablar de los vampiros."- No era una pregunta, y tampoco esperó respuesta. -"Soy un vampiro, Gwen... y tú ahora también."  
_Lo mejor es ir directo..._ -"Tócate los dientes, Gwen."

Silencio.

Se quedó callada por unos instantes, intentando digerir lo que acababa de oír...

_¡¿Vampiros!_

Sabía lo que eran los vampiros. Había leído algunos relatos, y oido los tipicos cuentos que te cuentan de pequeño... No podía ser cierto. No existían. No eran reales. Y sin embargo, Wilhelm acababa de decirle que él era uno... y que ella también lo era. Era imposible, del todo. Pero... ¿qué explicación había, si no?

Por un instante, tuvo miedo de hacer lo que Wilhelm le pedía... tuvo mucho miedo. Pero se armó de valor por un instante para hacerlo... sólo para demostrarle a Wilhelm que estaba desvariando. La yema de su tembloroso dedo índice recorrió los dientes incisivos. Estaban normales. Bien. Pasó al primer canino...

Se topó con que era más largo de lo normal. Y más afilado. Mucho más afilado. Lo cual se lo confirmó la pequeña herida que se acababa de hacer con él en la yema. No tuvo valor de comprobar el otro. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban... y que la cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, agazapándose en la pared, con la mirada perdida de horror, desconcierto y -todavía- incredulidad...

-"N-no puede ser..."-, balbució. _Esto no puede estar pasando... pero para ser una pesadilla... es demasiado real..._ Intentó reponerse, a duras penas... recordó entonces las dos marcas en el cuello de Patrick. _Si esto en verdad está sucediendo... entonces es posible que..._

Se agachó de nuevo-mas bien, se desplomó- al lado de su primo, para comprobar la herida una vez más... era una levísima posibilidad... dentro de esa locura insana, pero podía serlo...

-"¿Lo he... matado yo...?"-, dijo, casi temiendo la respuesta. Al instante se arrepintió de haber formulado aquella pregunta.

Y la tercera sorpresa, que Gwen acababa de adelantar.  
-"Sí"-, respondió, cabizbajo, solemne, pero sin poder ocultar la chispa de malignidad que brilló en sus ojos. -"Te arrojaste sobre él después de la transformación. Pero no te tortures."- Y entonces no pudo evitar sonreir... fue la primera vez que mostró ante Gwen su típica sonrisa de tiburón, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Una sonrisa que podía estremecer corazones.  
-"Era alimento."

Gwen reculó al ver los colmillos de Wilhelm... el tono con el que decía aquello, como si verdaderamente aquello fuese tan normal como hablar del tiempo... No parecía el mismo. Quizás nunca hubiese sido quien ella se había pensado...Volvió la vista hacia su primo, y por último, se miró a sí misma. Sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado. Demasiado para ella en tan poco tiempo...

_Estoy muerta. Soy una vampiresa. Y he matado a mi primo..._

Esas, teóricamente, eran las respuestas a sus preguntas. Respuestas que implicaban, a su vez, otras preguntas... era todo tan inverosímil, había recibido tanta información de golpe, que no podía soportarlo. Le tembló el labio inferior...

-"N-no..."- Balbució. -"¡No es verdad!"-, exclamó. Se levantó de golpe, aunque aún temblorosa. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. No quería creerlo. Soltó un sollozo, involuntario...

-"Sí, Gwen"-, dijo Wilhelm implacable. -"Siéntete. Siente la sangre vampírica recorrer tus venas. ¿No es verdad que te sientes más ágil, más fuerte, más peligrosa?"-  
Avanzó hacia ella. Todavía sonreía. Y ahora, la sonrisa se hacía más notoria a medida que se acercaba a Gwen.  
-"Yo soy tu Sire: tu creador, tu padre vampírico. Estos tres años he estado investigando sobre ti, para ver si eras apta para la conversión... espero no haberme equivocado."

Gwen miró a Wilhelm, con los ojos vidriosos... las lágrimas le afloraban por salir. No eran lágrimas normales... se apoyó en la pared.

-"Basta, Wilhelm... por favor."-, dijo, con la voz quebrada y los dientes apretados. No quería seguir escuchándole decir aquello. -"Esto no me está pasando; no... no puedo... "- Se interrumpió a sí misma. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. -"Esto es... demasiado..."

Se enderezó, sosteniéndole la mirada... No entendía sus palabras, pero creía que le quería decir que el le había convertido en lo que fuera que fuese ella ahora... vampiro o lo que fuere...

-"¿Qué me has hecho, Wilhelm? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué no podías dejarme tal como estaba antes...? ¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo!"-... Apretó los párpados. Wilhelm pudo ver como una lágrima sanguinolenta recorría la pálida mejilla de su recién creada chiquilla, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr, en dirección a la salida del callejón, agarrándose los bajos de la falda del vestido.

Wilhelm tenía razón en una cosa... se sentía más rápida corriendo, como si le hubiesen dado alas a sus pies y a su cuerpo. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Sólo hacerlo le daba escalofríos. Tan sólo quería llegar pronto a su casa... lo más pronto posible. Y entonces, todo este horrendo episodio acabaría...

Él la vio alejarse en la noche... y dejó de sonreir. Si Keith había hecho lo que debía, la segunda fase comenzaría en cuando Gwen llegase a su casa.  
Y él debía ir hacia allá. Mientras andaba, sintió una punzada de remordimiento por lo que había ordenado hacer, pero desechó el pensamiento moviendo la cabeza. _Era necesario_, se lamentó.  
No importaba.

------------------------------

La mente de Gwen iba tan rápido o más que sus pies, habiendo dejado atrás el oscuro callejón y la calle donde ella y su primo habían dejado aparcado el coche. Sabía más o menos dónde estaba y el camino que debía tomar para llegar a su casa; había hecho ese trayecto muchas veces antes. Pero debía darse prisa. Algo le decía que si no lo hacía, quizás sería demasiado tarde... pero, ¿demasiado tarde para qué?

Había recordado una cosa que le había venido a la mente antes de recuperar el conocimiento en el callejón. La paz en que se había sumido de repente se había visto quebrantada violentamente, reemplazada por angustia y dolor... y lo siguiente que recordaba, así como lo último antes de su amargo despertar en el callejón, era una serie de imágenes mentales... la luz del Sol poniéndose... y su familia -lo que quedaba de ella- despidiéndose de ella. El hecho de que su primo hubiese aparecido muerto en su regazo le hacía pensar que aquello había sido un horrible presagio de lo que le iba a suceder... y le asaltaba ahora el temor de que a otro miembro de su familia le pudiese deparar un destino semejante, si no peor.

Apretó el paso lo más que pudo, esquivando un coche que estuvo a punto de atropellarla. No sabía si Wilhelm la estaba siguiendo o no, pero confiaba que le hubiese dejado lo suficientemente atrás para que éste no pudiera alcanzarla. Las funestas noticias que Wilhelm le había dado le habían impactado más profundamente de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. De repente, le había parecido que su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba... y juraría que había enloquecido. O quizás fuese Wilhelm el que estaba enajenado. Quizás se hubiesen vuelto locos los dos. O el mundo era el que estaba loco y ellos habían despertado a la cordura... no lo sabía. Los pensamientos por sí mismos la desgarraban hondamente, y decidió dejar el asunto de lado... de momento.

Finalmente, llegó a la manzana donde estaba su casa. Nada más llegar, una oleada de estímulos sensoriales la bombardearon. Había un resplandor en la dirección en la que se encontraba su casa, en parte tapado por otras viviendas, y una nube de humo se elevaba por encima de las demas, cubriendo el cielo nocturno y empañando la visión. Se oían gritos desesperados, también en esa dirección. Y al mismo tiempo que todos estos estímulos, a la nariz de Gwen llegó la prueba de que había tenido razón en temer lo peor.

Olor a quemado.

Corrió hacia allí, con el corazón en un puño. Y si no fuera porque éste estaba parado, en éstos momentos estaría latiéndole desbocado.  
Se detuvo al principio de la calle, al ver sus temores confirmados...la gente corría de un lado para otro, pero un miedo irracional empezó a hacer presa de ella, dejándola anclada en el suelo, impotente por lo que estaba contemplando...

Su hogar estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

--------------------------

Keith miraba extasiado su trabajo. Las llamas bailaban dentro y fuera de la casa, incontenibles, mortíferas. Experimentó una curiosa sensación de agrado al imaginar los cuerpos de la familia Bathory consumirse en el fuego, que inmediatamente intentó ocultar avergonzado. _Eres un asesino, Keith Kerry. Has matado a personas inocentes._  
Una lágrima se asomó en el ojo derecho de Keith. No podía creerlo... había matado a sangre fría, e incluso había llegado a alegrarse, a felicitarse, por lo bien que había llevado a cabo tan repugnante acto. Se llevó la mano al corazón y trastabilló unos pasos.  
Apareció un joven delante de él.  
-"¡Señor!"-, gritaba el chico, -"¡ayúdenos! ¡Tenemos que intentar salvar a los habitantes...! ¡Tenemos...!"  
Pero Keith siguió retrocediendo. Hizo caso omiso del muchacho. Sentía ganas de arrojarse él mismo a las llamas, de subir a lo alto de algún edificio y encontrar la muerte arrojándose al suelo, de rasgarse su piel de asesino... y lo peor era que no podía hacerlo. No, porque su vida ahora no le pertenecía a él, ni pertenecía a Dios... su vida era propiedad de un ser malvado como el mismo Satanás. El maldito vampiro, el cobarde y ruin vampiro... pero el poderoso vampiro para quien se había convertido en ejecutor.  
Pero tenía que obedecer su última orden... Tenía que alejarse del lugar, huir y reunirse con él más tarde.  
Sin volver a mirar atrás, echó a correr, cegado por las lágrimas.

------------------------------

Y allí iban...

Todos sus recuerdos, todos los momentos que había vivido en esa casa, a la cual ella y su madre se habían trasladado tras la desaparición de su padre y la cual había pertenecido a sus ya difuntos abuelos maternos, estaban convirtiéndose en cenizas y escombros. Era todo lo que iba a quedar de todo aquello...

Ya era demasiado tarde para que algo material de la casa pudiese salvarse. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los vecinos, quienes todavía estaban intentando apagar las llamas con sendos cubos de agua e incluso con sus propias ropas, era inútil. Y Gwen no podía hacer nada más que mirar el declive de su propia casa... Se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo cuando el segundo piso de la casa lo hizo. Lo único que quedaba en pie eran muros derruidos y algunas pertenencias ennegrecidas, que ya de nada servían.

Nadie reparó en ella, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta lo acontecido allí. Estaban demasiado ocupados en intentar apagar el fuego de la casa y lo que se había extendido a las demas, o llorando desconsolados, lamentándose ante la tragedia. De entre la muchedumbre y los escombros calcinados, se pudo rescatar un cuerpo calcinado que ahora descansaba en la acera, fuera de la actividad que había en la casa. Gwen pudo verlo. Y a su pesar, también reconocerlo... Llena de considerables quemaduras, sin embargo no la había desfigurado por completo. Era su madre, muerta por asfixia.

-"M-madre..."- Quiso ir hacia ella, pero no podía.Sus músculos ya no le respondían. Presa del desconsuelo y de la impotencia, las extrañas lágrimas de nuevo acudieron a ella. No eran como las lágrimas que había llorado hasta entonces. Estas eran... rojas. Estaba llorando sangre. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos, encogiéndose del todo en el suelo, para poder llorar su pena y desahogarse, sacudiéndose arrodillada en violentos sollozos. Nunca creyó que una pérdida así pudiera afectarle tanto... ya que no imaginaba que pudiera darse algun día. ¿Quién hubiera podido augurarle, al inicio de ésta, que aquella noche sería tan horrible? Y ahora, ahí estaba ella... sin hogar, sin familia, y sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Estaba sola.

¿O quizás no lo estaba del todo?

-----------------

Wilhelm llegó unos minutos más tarde. Allí estaba Gwen, en el suelo, mirando entre lágrimas las llamas entre las que se consumían su familia, su hogar y sus más de dos décadas de vida mortal.  
Sin embargo, él no miró el fuego. No directamente, al menos. Mantuvo la vista baja y se acercó a su nueva Chiquilla, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ignorar el calor, para olvidarse del fuego... No podía permitirse sucumbir al Miedo Rojo, no hoy.  
-"Gwen"-, llamó, intentando que su voz sonase firme y a la vez apesadumbrada, dejando fuera la ansiedad y el temor que sentía. -"Gwen, ¿me escuchas?"

Ésta se detuvo en sus sollozos, al oir la voz de Wilhelm. Sin embargo, no se volvió a mirarle. No quería que le viese la cara... Se enjugó las lágrimas como pudo, temblorosa, y aún llorosa, se giró levemente hacia él, sin decir nada, pero en signo de indicarle que le había oído. No le salían las palabras. No sabía si habia que decir algo en éste momento...

Wilhelm colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Gwen.  
-"Gwen, ven conmigo"-, continuó. -"Es inútil que te quedes aquí. Sólo te sentirás más desdichada."  
La ansiedad de Wilhelm ya era muy difícil de controlar. Logró controlar el temblor de sus manos, pero sus piernas apenas sí podían sostenerle.  
-"Levántate"-, pidió suavemente.

Gwen dudó un instante. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si no? Sólo le quedaba Wilhelm... pese a todo... quizás no estuviese todo perdido. Quizás podía darle una segunda oportunidad... volver a confiar en él...

Apoyandose en él, se levantó, lentamente, y cabizbaja... Tampoco en esta ocasión dijo nada. Miró de reojo los rescoldos de las llamas de lo que había sido su casa, por última vez, antes de echar a andar.

---------------------------------

Wilhelm, aliviado, se llevó a Gwen lejos de la casa. La condujo hacia un parque cercano y la sentó en un banco. Todo había salido a la perfección... el necesario asesinato de su familia era la llave de la confianza y lealtad de Gwen Bathory. Ahora Wilhelm era lo único a lo que podría anclarse: su guía, su mentor, su único amigo en un mundo mucho más hostil que cualquiera en los que ella pudiersa haberse encontrado si él no la hubiera Abrazado.  
Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo -el mismo con el que, tres años atrás, se había limpiado una delatora gota de sangre de la barbilla antes de verla por segunda vez- y se lo tendió.  
-"Tranquila, Gwen, tranquila."

Gwen se secó lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas... en vano, pues pronto volvieron a aflorar más. La barbilla le temblaba descontroladamente... miró a Wilhelm, y entonces, todo el aplomo que le quedaba-si es que aun quedaba algo-se vino abajo. Se abrazó a él, en un arrebato.

-"'¡Oh, Wilhelm...!"-, exclamó sollozando. -"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"- No veía salida alguna... en ese momento, no. Todo el mundo que había conocido se había desmoronado de repente, bajo las llamas...

Él la tomó con sus brazos y, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, empezó a mecerla ligeramente para calmarla. Lo cierto es que no sentía el menor remordimiento por su dolor, del que él era responsable, pues todo lo que se había hecho esa noche era necesario.  
-"Calma, calma, Gwen."- Susurró, como cantando una nana. -"Ha sido una tragedia, pero no está todo perdido. Me tienes a mí, ¿recuerdas?"

Se quitó las nuevas lagrimas de un manotazo, avergonzada, para separarse un momento y mirar a Wilhelm.

-"Pero... ¿A donde vamos a ir ahora? ¿Qué me va a deparar a mí contigo?", alcanzó a decir, aun temblorosa. "Y... lo del callejon..." Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Solo de recordarlo... Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Wilhelm tenía razón. No era la misma de siempre, eso estaba claro... y necesitaba de una mano que le guiase por las tinieblas. Lo que no sabia era si esa mano le guiaría a un buen puerto o no.

-"Lo que te dije en el callejón es cierto"-, dijo Wilhelm, mirándola fijamente. -"Eres una vampira, Gwen, una Condenada. Yo mismo te Abrace... te convertí en vampira en ese callejón."  
Acarició su rostro con dos dedos.  
-"Piénsalo, Gwen. Siempre me has visto de noche, ¿no es cierto? Y ahora tú eres como yo: una criatura de la noche. Te alimentarás de sangre y vivirás en la oscuridad... y yo te guiaré."

Gwen amagó un suspiro, que nunca llegó a darse... bajó la vista. Se miró a sí misma, durante unos instantes, en silencio, rumiando callada las palabras de él.

-"Cuesta mucho creerlo..."-, murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para que Wilhelm pudiese oírlo. -"Y sin embargo... qué opción me queda ahora, sino creer? No voy a poder sobrevivir si no lo hago... verdad?"- Le miró de nuevo. -"Y sin embargo... aun no comprendo por qué lo has hecho..."

-"Para darte una oportunidad, Gwen"-, dijo sencillamente. -"Para brindarte una posibilidad de llevar una existencia mucho más plena que la de una simple humana. Porque ciertos dones que tenemos las personas merecen ser conservados para toda la eternidad."  
Wilhelm se preguntó si debía contarle el pequeño secreto que guardaba su familia, pero decidió no hacerlo. No todavía.  
-"Me agradecerás lo que he hecho por ti, créeme. Ahora estás conmocionada."

La recién creada vampira quedó callada, escuchando a Wilhelm... Recordó entonces la conversación que habían tenido cuando se habían visto por primera vez. Recordó que le había confesado su deseo de no casarse... de ser una artista... sería a eso a lo que se refería cuando decía lo de 'preservar dones para la eternidad'?

-"Me has... convertido en esto... por mi deseo de ser artista?"-, inquirió. Aún estaba algo temblorosa. Aún tenía los ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Pero estaba volviendo a recuperar su fortaleza de espiritu... poco a poco.

Wilhelm negó con la cabeza.  
-"No seas simplista. La vida no se reduce a un sólo motivo: es un complejo tapiz donde se entrelazan miles de razones, explicaciones y hechos. Te he Abrazado teniendo en cuenta muchas cosas, Gwen."-Estiró los brazos.-"Pero no hablemos ahora de por qué eres lo que eres, sino simplemente de qué eres. ¿Crees que estás preparada para descubirte, Gwen Bathory?"

Gwen continuó con la vista fija en él.

-"Y si acaso no lo estuviese... tendría otra elección?"-, dijo, cruzándose de brazos. -"Tendré que descubrirme, tarde o temprano... mirar el suelo que estoy pisando... ver qué es lo que me depara ahora. Muéstramelo... pese a las consecuencias."- Ya no sabía que era lo que tenía que temer...

-"De acuerdo"-, Wilhelm se levantó. -"Caminemos"-, dijo ofreciéndole su mano, -"y te ire explicando todo lo que debes saber."

Caminaron largo tiempo por el parque. Wilhelm hablaba y Gwen escuchaba, a veces extrañada, otras horrorizada, otras simplemente asustada. Wilhelm estaba desgranando la no-vida de un vampiro -la que iba a ser su vida- y ése era un tema que no podía dejar a nadie indiferente. Gwen no fue una excepción.  
Y mientras la noche avanzaba, impasible, Wilhelm enseñó a Gwen casi todo lo que sabía. Exactamente lo mismo que hizo su Sire siglos atrás, una noche parecida, fresca pero agradable.  
_Se reanuda el círculo..._


	5. Capítulo 4: Entrevista con el Príncipe

Desde aquella noche maldita...

Capítulo 4: Entrevista con el Príncipe

Un mes y medio después de Abrazar a Gwen Bathory, Wilhelm no podía estar más contento. Su Chiquilla había aprendido bien todo lo que tenía que aprender: dominaba sus poderes con cierta pericia y, lo que para él era mucho más importante, se dedicaba a su alimentación con entusiasmo. Nunca habría imaginado una respuesta tan rápida de Gwen, así que le había sorprendido muy gratamente. Tenía una cierta predisposición a ciertos excesos de los que él nunca la habría creído capaz... y eso que aún era una Cainita muy joven y no había descubierto ciertos aspectos del placer a los que Wilhelm no estaba ciego... ya había tiempo, ya habría tiempo.  
Además, Gwen le obedecía ciega e incondicionalmente... Wilhelm era para ella su único asidero a la seguridad, así que dependía de él de manera absoluta. Y eso era bueno, muy bueno. Hubiese odiado una Chiquilla rebelde y contestona... Oh sí, en todos los aspectos, Gwen era ideal.  
La noche era nublada, fría y ventosa, pese a ser verano. Wilhelm se hallaba apoyado contra un farol, jugueteando como de costumbre con sus anillos y esperando la llegada de su Chiquilla. Tenían una cita con el Príncipe de Nueva York; quería ver a Gwen y Wilhelm estaría encantado de enseñársela al viejo bastardo.

---------------------------------------

Gwen apareció pronto en la calle en la que le estaba esperando su Sire. Como de costumbre, había tenido una caza más que satisfactoria... el pobre iluso que había sido su víctima no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando pudo darse cuenta de la encerrona que le había preparado ella... ya que, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, su vida se estaba consumiendo lentamente en sus brazos. Ahora el cuerpo inerte del infortunado (o afortunado?) hombre yacía en algún rincon del callejón, abandonado. Cuando lo encontrasen, nadie sabría qué le había pasado.

Gwen tenía una leve idea de que podía alimentarse sin matar... pero aun no dominaba el impulso de saciarse de sus presas, de embriagarse con su placer y con su terror. Y la verdad, tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Le estaba cogiendo gusto a ésto de ser inmortal y a utilizar sus Disciplinas. Un gusto adquirido bastante extraño, todo había que decirlo... pero ella aprendía deprisa. Había admitido su condición-tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano-, y ya que no se podía hacer nada para cambiar su situación, lo mejor era experimentar todas las nuevas sensaciones que ahora podía sentir al máximo... Exprimir al límite sus posibilidades. _Carpe Diem..._ Aún así, tenía ciertas inquietudes y debilidades, y no se sentía capaz de dar un paso nuevo sin el consentimiento de Wilhelm, quien era su consejero, mentor y guía... y quién sabe si podría ser algo más.

Estaba algo nerviosa. Wilhelm le había dicho que aquella noche iba a acontecer algo importante... pero todavía no sabía que era, y ardía en deseos de saber de qué se trataba. Le había citado en aquél lugar, en cuanto hubiese terminado de cazar. Y allí le vio, apoyado en un farol, esperándola... Sonrió y se acercó a él.

-"Ya estoy aquí... Sire"-, anunció, quitándose los restos de sangre que le habían quedado en la boca elegantemente. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a lo que fuera que fuesen a hacer a continuación...

-"Buenas noches, querida"-, Wilhelm saludó a Gwen, incorporándose y dirigiéndose a su Chiquilla con paso resuelto. -"Si ya estás saciada, podemos irnos..."  
Como tantas otras veces antes, le ofreció su brazo. Este gesto, en vez de ser ya una muestra de caballerosidad o cortesía, se había convertido en una broma macabra entre ellos dos: _miradnos_, parecían decir los dos, _¿verdad que parecemos una pareja encantadora? ¿Verdad que no nos imagináis bebiendo vuestra sangre, infelices? Si supiérais lo que somos huiríais rápido y muy lejos, amigos._  
Wilhelm aún no le había dicho dónde la llevaba... ya habría tiempo de hablar por el camino. No le había parecido conveniente que se arreglase especialmente para la ocasión, dada la afición del viejo Arrhenius Van der Rohe por los cuerpos de las jóvenes.  
-"No tardaremos mucho."

Gwen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita al ver el ya típico gesto de Wilhelm. No se cansaba de aquello... bueno, y para ser sinceros, ella tampoco. Tomó su brazo galantemente y empezó a andar.

-"¿A donde vamos? Estás muy misterioso ultimamente conmigo..."-, hizo pucheros. No podía aguantar más su curiosidad... era superior a ella.

-"¿Recuerdas mis lecciones sobre las tradiciones de la Camarilla, querida?"-, preguntó Wilhelm. -"Voy a presentarte al ilustrísimo y respetable Arrhenius Van der Rohe, el encantador Príncipe de la ciudad..."Se acarició el pelo despreocupadamente."Te gustará, seguro..."

-"¿El Príncipe?"-, repitió ella... con expresión preocupada. Hizo una mueca, mirando el sugerente vestido que llevaba puesto, que marcaba su figura femenina. Uno de los nuevos gritos en moda en aquellos tiempos.-"Sí, quizás a mí me agrade... pero quien tiene que agradarle soy yo a él. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Me hubiese puesto algo mas... ehm... apropiado para la ocasión..."

-"Por eso mismo, quizás"-, mintió Wilhelm, que precisamente había esperado que la chica llevase algo más recatado para no excitar demasiado al Príncipe. _En fin, qué más da._  
-"Es mejor que se fije en tu cuerpo que en tu cara, Gwen"-, dijo sonriendo. -"Es mucho más difícil distinguir unas tetas de otras que una cara, querida... y perdona la desfachatez, pero tenía que ser muy gráfico."  
Dejó de sonreir.  
-"Seriamente, conviene que no se fije en ti demasiado... no soy santo de su devoción, y tú eres mi Chiquilla."

Gwen alzó las cejas ante la forma de expresarse de su sire, pero no comentó nada acerca de eso al respecto. El sabría lo que hacía... ¿no era él más antiguo que ella? La experiencia suele ser sinonimo de sabiduría...

-"¿Estás preocupado por algo?"-, preguntó, mirándole a la cara. -"¿De que pueda tomar represalias contra ti usandome, quizás?"- Había oído también sobre las intrigas de los Vástagos... aunque todavía no estaba muy puesta en el tema.

-"Sí y no"-, se limitó a decir Wilhelm. Sin embargo, tuvo que aclarar la respuesta al ver la expresión en la cara de Gwen. -"Siempre existe peligro de que te usen, a ti y a cualquiera de nosotros, como peones en las luchas entre Vástagos, Gwen. Eso es algo que siempre debes tener presente... Sin embargo, no temo nada de eso por parte de Van der Rohe... créeme que no le conviene."

-"Pero en teoría, el es un Vastago con mucho poder, tanto político como sobrenatural, imagino"-, objetó Gwen. -"Por qué no le convendría hacer algo así? Parece la tipica clase de cosas que un hombre poderoso haría... ¿O es que no lo es tanto como parece?" Otra de las cosas que había aprendido sobre sus nuevos congéneres era que no eran lo que aparentaban, en la mayoría de los casos.

-"El problema, Gwen, es que yo sé cosas que él no querría que supiera"-, dijo, de nuevo sonriendo. -"Y él necesita de mí cosas que quizás otro no podría proporcionarle... Sí, no puede tocarme... de momento. Empezaré a preocuparme el día que mi silencio y mi ayuda dejen de ser necesarios, pero por lo pronto... no tengo ningún problema."- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -"Pero me odia a muerte, te lo aseguro."_Eso es lo bueno de los Príncipes débiles y llenos de enemigos... un aliado puede resultar muy caro._

Asintió en silencio, pensativa. Había cosas que aun le costaba entender. Bueno, ya habría tiempo para entenderlas, tenía toda la eternidad por delante.

-"¿De qué clan es el Príncipe?"-, preguntó con obvia curiosidad, cambiando de tema sutilmente. Las intrigas políticas no le iban demasiado.

-"Un Ventrue..."-, dijo él, distraidamente. -"Por cierto, estamos llegando..."  
Delante de ellos se alzaba una mansión de estilo victoriano, muy semejante a la que había habitado Gwen hasta hacía muy poco. Grande, oscura y silenciosa... propiedad de un viejo y acaudalado terrateniente al que nadie había visto salir de casa, diría un mortal que estuviese al tanto de los chismorreos locales.  
_Qué derroche de imaginación..._

Gwen miró hacia la mansión... y subitamente, le vino el recuerdo de su propia casa, ahogada por las llamas. Un escalofrío, o una sensación muy parecida a uno, recorrió su espalda. Sin embargo, intentó hacer notar su incomodidad lo menos posible.

-"Sí... es la casa en la que un hombre de cierta importancia habitaría, sin duda"-, dijo únicamente, como si no le diese más importancia a aquel asunto que a una hoja seca revoloteando por el viento. -"Entremos, entonces... no creo que le guste que le hagan esperar."- Le miró. -"Seguro que estoy presentable?"-, dijo, con un deje de duda en la voz.

-"Absolutamente"-, respondió él, dirigiéndose hacia la verja que protegía la propiedad. Inmediatamente, un ghoul emergió de las sombras y se plantó delante de él, protegido por los barrotes. Vestía un largo abrigo negro bajo el que apoyaba los brazos contra las caderas, dejando muy visibles dos revólveres de aspecto temible. _El viejo no escatima en protección_, pensó Wilhelm mirando a lo lejos a los otros tres ghoul que, delante de la puerta de la mansión, le contemplaban amenazadores.  
-"Qué desea"-, soltó. El tono no era el de una pregunta, sino uno más propio de una orden. Un ladrido. Wilhelm sonrió. Recordó un dicho que había oído una vez en sus viajes por la Península Ibérica y que tanta gracia le había hecho en su momento, pero que ahora se ajustaba muy bien a la situación: perro ladrador, poco mordedor. _Si me enseñas los dientes ahora, hermoso, pocas sorpresas te reservarás para después._  
Wilhelm le tendió a través de los barrotes un papel. En él el secretario personal de Van der Rohe había plasmado las palabras de su jefe: en resumidas cuentas, venía a decir la misiva "ven y enséñame a tu Chiquilla". Poco más tenía que decir el Ventrue, que sólo había tomado la pluma para estampar una recargada rúbrica al final.  
El ghoul leyó la carta con cierta dificultad y asintió, abriendo la verja. Wilhelm se hizo a un lado, como siempre, para que Gwen pudiese pasar.

Gwen atravesó el umbral y pasó junto a los ghouls centinelas, con todos los musculos de su cuerpo tensos. Iba a ver al Príncipe de la ciudad. Seguramente un vampiro antiguo, más antiguo que su Sire... era la primera vez que tenía contacto con otros Vástagos que no fuese Wilhelm. ¿Cómo iba a estar, si no?

Pese a ser un manojo de nervios, caminó con paso seguro, consciente de que Wilhelm estaba detras de ella... no acababa de convencerse de que su aspecto fuese el más apropiado para una audiencia con el líder vampírico de la ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de ropa... y tampoco quería discutir a su sire. _Que sea lo que el destino quiera..._

--------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba el Príncipe rodeado -cómo no- de una decena de colaboradores y acólitos que Wilhelm ignoró, saludando directamente a Van der Rohe con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
El Príncipe era prácticamente único entre los Vástagos por ser increíble y desproporcionadamente gordo. Obeso, muy obeso. Un recuerdo de sus tiempos humanos cuando, hacía tantos siglos, era un noble centroeuropeo medieval que comía en un par de días lo que todos los campesinos y villanos que vivían en su feudo: algo que, en aquella convulsa época no era nada destacable si no se conoce el dato de que su feudo podía aglutinar un territorio equivalente a media Francia. ¿Cómo un Cainita había podido Abrazar a alguien tan mediocre? No lo sabía. Ávido de poder, pero increíblemente inútil, Van der Rohe tenía la curiosa cualidad de llegar a lo más alto de la escala jerárquica y, desde ahí, cagarla de todas las formas imaginables.  
-"Saluda, Gwen"-, susurró.

Por un brevísimo instante, los ojos de Gwen se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados ante el aspecto discordante del Príncipe... Y se suponía que aquél era el vampiro tan supuestamente poderoso que estaba al cargo de la ciudad? Su sola apariencia, que rebosaba simpleza y decadencia, bastaba para maravillarse de que tal estado pudiese darse en alguien y sentir un enorme rechazo en su interior... pero aun así, mantuvo el tipo. Hizo una graciosa reverencia, tomando suavemente los bajos de la falda de su vestido.

En el camino, había pensado una presentación tal que: 'Salve, oh Alteza, permita mi humilde presencia y ruego sea indulgente conmigo', pero tal fue la impresión que recibió del hombre que sólo pudo decir, cabizbaja y en el tono más respetuoso que pudo usar:

-"Buenas noches tenga usted, mi señor."

El gordo Príncipe se rascó la papada con una mano llena de anillos dorados y dijo:  
-"Buenas noches a los dos."  
Su tono de voz, que Wilhelm había escuchado tantas veces, todavía le repugnaba. Parecía que sus palabras tenían que filtrar una gruesa membrana de grasa para salir al exterior: arrastraba las palabras y pronunciaba las "s" como "z"; era francamente desagradable escucharle.  
-"Mi Chiquilla, míster Van der Rohe-", Wilhelm presentó a Gwen, omitiendo deliberadamente el "Príncipe" de rigor y sustituyéndolo por una forma igualmente educada pero que molestaría al poderoso vampiro...  
Arrugó Van der Rohe la grasienta cara y miró a Gwen:  
-"Saludos, pequeña Vástaga... Cuéntame algo de ti."  
Wilhelm comprobó sin sorpresa que la línea visual del Príncipe estaba perfectamente alineada con los pechos de Gwen.  
_Ay, parece mentira que adores tanto la carne cuando tú tienes tanta..._

Gwen, por su parte, reprimió tanto como pudo su horror, sin mirar en ningun momento al Príncipe a la cara, con sus ojos fijos en los botones de su elegante chaqueta... que era lo más agradable de él, de lejos. Respondió con tono cortés:

-"Qué puedo contarle de mi humilde persona, señor? Nací aquí, en ésta ciudad, hace 25 años... y mi vida era bastante monotona... hasta que conoci a mi sire."- Lo cual era cierto. -"El me ha brindado una oportunidad que me ha salvado de la rutina que seguía como humana. Y le estoy muy agradecida por eso."

Se enderezó, bastante incómoda. Miró de reojo a Wilhelm. Se preguntaba si él lo habría pasado tan mal como ella al presentarse ante el. Sin embargo, camuflo su repulsión con timidez y respeto, pues lo principal era dar una buena impresión al desagradable hombre que tenia enfrente. Solo esperaba que su actuación fuese lo suficientemente convincente.

El Príncipe se levantó con dificultad y anduvo torpemente hacia Gwen. Toda su masa corporal parecía temblar a cada paso que daba.  
Van der Rohe se plantó a medio metro de la joven y acercó la nariz a su cuello. Entonces aspiró con fuerza, haciendo un sonido que poco podría diferenciarse de los gruñidos de un cerdo.  
-"Me gusta cómo hueles."- Dijo simplemente.  
Wilhelm frunció el ceño ligeramente. Estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento del obeso Ventrue, pero le repugnaba igualmente.  
_Lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo refiriéndote a ti_, pensó cuando el olor que despedía el Príncipe llegó a sus fosas nasales...

La neonata apretó suavemente los labios, tratando de hacer lo indecible por mantener la compostura... aunque el comportamiento del Príncipe no ayudaba a hacerla sentirse menos incómoda. Trastabilló un poco. La verdad es que ella no podía decir lo mismo de él... Agachó aún más la cabeza, lo que podía tomarse como gesto de sumisión.

-"Hay algo más... que desee saber de mí, señor?"-, dijo, pasando por alto el comentario y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-"Habría muchas cosas que deseo de ti-", respondió Van der Rohe, mirando -ya sin disimulo- el generoso busto de la vampira, -"pero ya habrá tiempo de irse conociendo mejor"-. Apartó la mirada de Gwen y giró el cuello -girando de manera inimaginable su cuádruple papada- para mirar a Wilhelm. -"Estupenda elección, Shrader."  
El interpelado se limitó a sonreir.  
-"Yo siempre elijo de manera extraordinaria, míster Van der Rohe. Tanto a mi Chiquilla como a mis aliados, aunque no sean tan agradables."  
Van der Rohe frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento.  
-"Tu Sire es bastante osado, jovencita"-, murmuró sin mirar a Gwen. -"¿Lo sabías?"

Ésta alzó un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente, repuesta en parte del asco que le producía Van der Rohe y sus insinuantes palabras.

-"No creo que quisiese ser descortes en absoluto, mi señor"-, dijo, tratando de ser diplomática. -"Si bien pueda ser un tanto agrio en expresarse..."- Miró de reojo la escena.

-"Eso es"-, sonrió Wilhelm. -"Quizás sea un tanto agrio en expresarme. Pero yo no diría que soy osado, míster Van der Rohe."  
Van der Rohe hizo un ruido sólo definible como una mezcla de eructo y gruñido.  
-"Sé muy bien quién es la autoridad y que es necesario respetarla, a pesar de que no me inspire en principio ningún respeto."  
Los cortesanos, al oir eso, miraron todos a Wilhelm escandalizado. Éste ensanchó un sonrisa y se crujió los nudillos. En cuanto al Príncipe, se había puesto rojo de ira y había reducido sus ojos porcinos a dos rendijas furibundas.  
-"Cómo te atreves..."-, rumió el Príncipe.  
Wilhelm ignoró la pregunta.  
-"Y puede estar seguro que le enseñado eso a mi Chiquilla... ¿no es cierto, Gwen, querida?"

Gwen se aclaró la garganta. Ahora Wilhelm se atrevía a jugar con fuego... solo esperaba que el Príncipe no tomase represalias con los dos.

-"Lo que mi Sire quiere decir, Príncipe... es que es necesario mostrarle el respeto a quien es preciso respetar."- Siguió con el tono diplomático, aun tensa. -"Y usted es la autoridad aquí, cierto? De modo que... aunque a mi Sire usted no... le agrade, siempre tendrá su respeto. Y el mío, también."- Hizo una delicada reverencia.

-"Gwen"-, llamó Wilhelm, suavemente. Disfrutaba enormemente con esta situación: estaba jugando con un león peligroso que jamás podría morderle, y ello le gustaba. Gwen estaba, literamente, alucinada, y Van der Rohe parecía enfurecido. Wilhelm decidió entonces ampliar el juego: ¿hasta dónde podía hacerle llegar? -"Yo no he dicho que no aprecie al Príncipe."  
Por un momento pensó que no debería meter a Gwen en su peculiar divertimento... pero era necesario esta pequeña lección sobre cómo desenvolverse con los gobernantes débiles.

-"Es lo que has dado a entender... yo misma así lo he entendido, así como supongo que es lo que ha entendido el Príncipe, me atrevo a añadir"-, dijo, girándose hacia su Sire. -"Pero si no era tu intencion expresarte así, entonces mis disculpas por haber entendido mal."- Entrecerró los ojos. Dos podían jugar a éste juego...

Se obligó a sí misma a mirar al Príncipe, que parecía a punto de estallar, y probó a hacer un experimento.

-"Señor... estoy segura que la intención de Wilhelm no era en absoluto ofenderle. El no quisiera eso..."-, dijo, tratando de suavizar la situación. Se inclinó delicadamente hacia él, contra su voluntad, reprimiendo la sensación de rechazo que le producía el tener enfrente a semejante adefesio. -"Perdónele, se lo ruego..."- Puso ojos suplicantes y se mordió con suavidad -y con sensualidad pretendida-el carnoso labio inferior. Era una táctica de aparente conducta solícita que solía funcionar a menudo con los hombres. Y con éste, de quien no se le había escapado que había quedado prendado de sus... bueno, de sus atributos, funcionaría todavía mejor. Eso esperaba.

Los lascivos ojos del Príncipe recorrieron los labios de Gwen. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado enfadado por la escena que habían montado para que un gesto sensual le calmase. Giró la cabeza y le dijo a sus cortesanos:  
-"Largo."  
Y la decena de aduladores, contrariados, se levantaron y abandonaron la estancia. Quedaron Wilhelm y Gwen, mirándose en silencio. Wilhelm sonreía, y guiñó un ojo. El Príncipe no se percató del gesto pero volvió a sentarse, exteriorizando su ira con bufidos y gruñidos.  
-"La última vez que montas una escena así, Shrader, o te garantizo que..."

Wilhelm siguió sonriendo, mostrando esta vez sus dientes perfectamente cepillados.  
-"Con el debido respeto, Príncipe"-, habló cargando de desprecio la última palabra, -"creo que no le conviene perder un aliado tan interesante como yo. Sabe que conozco mucho mejor que usted a aquéllos que desearían ver su cabeza colgando de la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad... y podría hablar con ellos, sí, no me costaría nada."- Vio que había llegado quizás demasiado lejos y se apresuró a añadir,-"pero, por supuesto, nunca traicionaría a la Camarilla."

Van der Rohe cerró los ojos durante un segundo. _A la Camarilla..._ Sabía tan bien como Wilhelm que sus principales enemigos no estaban en la Mano Negra, sino, como él, detrás de la Mascarada. _Así es la noche._  
Abrió el Príncipe los ojos y miró a Gwen.  
-"¿Qué opinas de tu Sire, chica? Habla con franqueza"-, ordenó.

-"¡Oh, señor! No puedo tener una mala opinión de mi sire... como usted comprenderá..."- Gwen se echo suavemente hacia atrás el largo pelo negro azulado sobre los hombros. -"Ha sido todo un caballero conmigo, atento, comprensivo... siempre ha estado apoyándome... de hecho, es el único apoyo que tengo en éste mundo tenebroso en el que acabo de poner los pies..."- Bajó la vista por unos instantes, pero despues volvió a mirar al Príncipe, y después a Wilhelm, para sonreirle brevemente. -"Creo que le debo mucho..."

-"Bien, pues desengáñate"-, dijo el Príncipe cortante. -"Tu Sire es un hijo de puta que algún día podría pasarse de listo y tener un final desagradable."  
Wilhelm chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, fijándose en Gwen que tendría que responder algo a la afirmación de Van der Rohe. _Psche... me han dicho cosas peores..._

-"Perdone... ¿no es usted demasiado brusco expresándose?"-, dijo ella, nuevamente volviendo a la actitud diplomática. -"Yo no creo que deba ser tan fatalista, mi señor... todos necesitamos oportunidades..."

Cualquier Vástago podría pensar que Gwen hablaba bajo los efectos del Vínculo de Sangre que tendría con su Sire, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque aún no lo supiese, Gwen era inmune a los Vínculos de Sangre. Pero a Wilhelm le unía algo más poderoso que un Juramento, mucho más... y que venía derivado de sus rescoldos humanos que yacían en su interior...

Amor.

-"Tu Sire no"-, afirmó categóricamente Van der Rohe, mirando de reojo a un silencioso y sonriente Wilhelm. -"Tu Sire me es un perro muy útil... tolero que me ladre, pero cuando me canse de él lo dejaré abandonado... o haré que lo sacrifiquen."

Wilhelm dejó escapar una risotada insolente.  
-"Gwen, ¿verdad que algunos perros muerden a sus amos de vez en cuando?"

_Ya estamos otra vez..._ La chica miró de reojo a Wilhelm y luego al Príncipe... y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ante la pregunta retórica de su sire.

"-Yo solo digo lo que pienso, mi señor. Usted quería mi opinión, y yo se la he dado."-, dijo, simplemente... esperaba que con ello se diese por zanjado el asunto. Estaba empezando a cansarse de hacer de intermediaria de ambos. Estaba claro que, si tenía que ponerse de parte de alguien, lo haría de su sire sin dudarlo, y éste lo sabía... pero no convenía enfadar todavía más al Príncipe. Y menos cuando se trataba de su primera recepción con el.

Van der Rohe se giró y miró a Wilhelm.-"Largo. Fuera los dos. Ya he tenido suficiente."  
Wilhelm asintió, inclinó la cabeza burlón y dijo:  
"-Ya has oído, Gwen... Vámonos"

Sorprendida por la actitud repentinamente violenta del principe, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, hizo una leve inclinación, dio media vuelta y marchó con Wilhelm, sin decir ni una palabra más. _Por mi manera de comportarme no habra sido... creo yo..._. Quedó callada hasta que salieron de la casa. Miró de reojo a su Sire... a la espera de que él dijese algo sobre lo ocurrido.

---------------------------

Wilhelm respiró aliviado cuando salió al exterior. Era consciente de que había ido muy, muy lejos y de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse al resentimiento del Príncipe... pero eso sería, salvo sorpresa, a muy largo plazo.  
-"¿Y bien, Gwen... qué te ha parecido nuestro soberano?"

"-¿Sinceramente?"- Alzó una ceja. -"No sé si es que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que me gustaría... es..."- Hizo una pausa. -"... horrible."- Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la impresión de horror que se había llevado del Principe.¿Como puede alguien asi estar en el poder en la sociedad Cainita?"

-"Van der Rohe es un peón muy útil, Gwen... Por un lado, los de la Camarilla tienen a una cabeza visible a quien poder manejar y a la que se puede quitar de en medio fácilmente... En una ciudad en plena expansión como Nueva York, si las cosas van mal el Príncipe es el único culpable... y si mejoran, otro vampiro más capaz puede tomar su lugar. Por otro, el Sabbat puede intrigar sin que un Príncipe fuerte impida sus movimientos."-Chasqueó la lengua.-"Es débil, Gwen; es un inútil pomposo. Quería enseñarte algo... normalmente, si entras en el hogar físico de un Príncipe o un Arzobispo trantándole con el descaro que he demostrado, recibirás un severísimo castigo. Da igual lo que sepas o lo que necesite de ti... eso se convertirá en una consideración secundaria. Pero Van der Rohe cree que la información de la que dispongo es vital para él. Es importante, sí, pero mucho menos que el respeto a su figura. ¿Has comprendido?"

Gwen asintió, pensativa. -"Entendido, Sire. De todos modos, sabía que ese comportamiento no era algo que estuvieses realizando sin ton ni son... aunque, para ser sinceros, creo que ha repercutido negativamente en la vision que tiene el Príncipe sobre ti... y sobre la mía, también... quería evitar eso... por eso tomé la postura que tomé..."- Se vio ligeramente preocupada, por unos instantes.

Wilhelm la miró con aspecto valorativo.  
-"Eres discreta, y ello es bueno. Me temo que yo soy demasiado atrevido. No espero que tú, recién Abrazada, tengas la misma actitud que yo. Aprenderás a tratar a cada vampiro según lo merezca a lo largo de los años, te lo garantizo."

Ella alzó la vista, con el rostro iluminado.

"-Me alegra saber que tienes tan buenas expectativas sobre mí..."-, dijo, sonriente. No sabía por qué el Príncipe le había puesto a parir, la verdad... a ella le seguía pareciendo encantador.

Wilhelm la obsequió con una brillante sonrisa.  
-"Por supuesto, Gwen... prometes mucho, ya lo sabes. Y, ¿sabes qué? Esta charla estúpida me ha dado hambre... ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar?"  
La sonrisa era ahora pícara.  
"-Pero me temo que tendremos que pagar a medias..."

"Otra vez?", Gwen rió a carcajadas. "Yo ya cené... pero está bien... nos divertiremos un rato..."

Y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la calle...

----------------------------------

Nota: Para los entendidos del juego, ya sabemos que Nueva York estuvo un buen rato en dominio del Sabbat, pero estamos representando una época durante la cual estaba aún presente el gobierno de la Camarilla en la ciudad.


End file.
